Rapunzel, a sorta modern retelling
by Groundhog girl
Summary: A girl has spent 9 years, stuck in an almost 100 foot tower. Not to mention she has had to deal with 110 feet worth of hair, that can't be cut. Hungry for life to start, and wiling to do what ever it takes. So when a college boy stubbles onto the tower, and offers to help her escape, she jumps on the chance. This is the story of a girl who learn how to live without help.
1. Prologue

My second fanfic. I like the story of Rapunzel, except for the relationship, but it will change. This could be a bit of a challenge, but I'm gonna try. I don't anything all right go to those who own the Rapunzel story. Review!

* * *

Once upon a time there was a couple who was very poor. They lived in the lower part of a run down town in a one room apartment. Even though they both worked all day and made very little, they were happy. Except for one thing. A child.

For years they tried, until their wished was granted. Both were extremely excited. And after a few months, the wife began to stay at home. She spent her time out on the balcony looking into the garden below. After days of watching, she began to grow a strange craving for the rampion that grew in the garden.

Everyday when the husband came home, she would ask if he would bring her some. And each day he declined. Every day he said no, she would grow weaker, until she threaten,

"If I don't have some rampion soon, I'll die!"

Not wanting his wife to die, but not being able to afford any rampion. He had no choice but to steal it.

Now the garden was owned by an old crone. She hardly ever showed herself and those who saw her, said she was an evil and spiteful creature. (Though it could have been the weed.) So when the husband climbed the wall, he was anything but calm. He hit the ground hard, scanning for any danger, he made a beeline for the rampion. When he had filled his arms with rampion, he ran back for the wall.

As soon as he reached home, he made his wife promise to never ask him to go in that garden again. She eagerly agreed when she saw how much rampion he had brought. For the next few weeks, the wife eat nothing but rampion. She ate in stews, pies, and sometimes with a little chocolate. Finally she eat the last piece of rampion.

She still sat out on the balcony, looking over at the garden. And after she had eaten the last rampion, the craving grew even stronger. Forgetting she had promised not to ask again, she began to beg for more rampion. But the husband still said no. Until she was forced to threaten again,

"If I don't have some rampion soon, I'll die!"

So the husband climbed the wall yet again. But this time he spent too long gathering the rampion. He didn't hear the animal's warning calls. He was so focused on gathering rampion that he didn't notice a figure standing over him,until they tapped him on the shoulder. When the icy hand touched his shoulder, his blood ran cold. He whirled around to find a beautiful woman standing over him, with a sour scowl. She had chocolate brown hair, that went down just past her shoulders. Her face radiated youth. But her eyes were an stern onyx color. If looks could kill, he would have been dead the moment he stepped into the garden. She wore a long black robe, covering a plain black dress.

"So!" she sneered "You're the thief! The one who been stealing all my rampion."

"Please forgive me!" he cowered "I need the rampion."

"And you think I don't need it! Why?" she asked.

"My wife is going to have a baby! She has been craving nothing but rampion!" he cried lowering his head. "Please, just let me take this rampion back to her. Then you can do whatever you want to me."

"A baby?" she questioned, her eyes softening. After a moment of thought, she said " You will not be punished, physically. Your wife could not possibly raise a child on her own. So for taking something precious to me..."

"The rampion is precious to you?" he interrupted

"Yes it's precious to me," she mimicked, now circling him. "This garden was my mothers'! She planted that rampion, and it's all I have left of her! But I am willing to look past it. In exchange for the rampion, I want your child."

"My child?" he asked shocked

"Yes, I was never able to have a child of my own and I always wanted one," she said

"I couldn't give you our child, it would break my wife's heart!" he exclaimed "Please I give you anything but the child."

"Well, what about this, then?" she countered "You and your wife work for me. Day and night, through sun and snow. No rest or water. Not until every vegetable in this garden is planted, tended and harvested, a hundred times over!"

"You will both be nothing but pack mules." she said, as she flicked her finger.

The husband felt his body bend. Hair shot out all over his body. His mouth and nose stretched out. His hands and feet turned into hooves. He tried to scream, but all that came out was a shrill bray.

"So, will you work as a mule with your wife, or will you give me your child?" she asked, bending down to eye level. "I can promise you that the child will be treated like royalty."

She flicked her finger again. And the husband became normal. Though with a slight twitch.

"What is your answer?" she asked, sweetly.

"Yyy you can have the child, just don't hurt me or my wife." he pleaded.

"So glad you came to your senses," she smiled "Take the rampion and feel free to take more, if she needs any."

"I thought the rampion was precious? It was your mother's." he said, confused.

"Yes except, I hate my mother." she said, with a smirk "I'll come for the baby in good time. Now get out of my sight!"

"Thank you!" he said, scampering away to the wall.

"A baby, " she whispered "A precious baby girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a gray foggy day, the baby was born. She was a tiny thing. She had soft skin and shining gold hair. The parents were thrilled, to have her. Though the husband was worried. He had not told his wife, what had happened in the garden. And he knew the witch was due to arrived any day now.

A week after the baby was born, the witch came. She threw open the door, leaving it hanging on its hinges. Along with the witch, a cold breeze entered the room, chilling the couples blood.

"I'm baaaack," the witch sang. "And I'll be taking what's mine."

"What is she talking about?" asked the wife, trying to comfort the baby who had begun to cry.

"You never told her?" the witch asked.

"What?" the wife asked "Tell me what? What is going on?"

"I made a deal with her," the husband whispered. "She would give us all the rampion you needed in exchange for our child."

"How could you!" she exclaimed "Your own daughter for some greens!"

"You could have died. You needed the rampion. If I had said no we could have been mules, working in her garden, or worse." he said

"I'd rather be a mule than see my child in the hands of her!" the wife screamed "I won't give her up!"

"But that isn't your decision." the witch interjected "The deal has been made and I have brought up my end. Now your end needs to be paid. Give me the child."

"We can't. We would miss her too much." the husband said

"How touching," the witch said, snapping her fingers. The couple froze, the child still wailing. "But I really don't care. Now listen closely. I am taking this child and at first you will be sad. But as time passes you will forget her. You will have other children, as many as you want. But this golden hair beauty is mine. My Rapunzel."

And she took the child from the mother's arms. As soon as she held it, the baby stopped crying. Just before she left, she snapped her fingers. The couple slowly broke free from their spell.

When outside, the witch transported herself and the baby, to a small city, just outside the old town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years passed, and true to the witch's words the couple had many children. With every child and every day, they began to forget their first. Never did they think that their golden hair beauty, now named Rapunzel, was living happily with the woman who took her from her home.


	2. A new home

**13 years later**

'Rapunzel, honey wake up,"

"Mom, five more minutes!" whined Rapunzel, covering her head with a pillow.

"You don't want to miss your birthday breakfast, do you?" asked her mother. "I made your favorite, porridge."

Her head shot up. "With real strawberries, from your garden?"

"I wouldn't feed any frozen food to my daughter, only the best." she said stroking her hair.

"Well, I guess I could get up." said Rapunzel

"That's my girl," said her mother "Now don't dawdle too long or your porridge will get cold."

"Yes, mother." she said, hoping down from her bed. Today she was 13. Every year, her mother told her that when she turned 13, she would get a surprise. Today was the day. She was now a young lady.

She couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror. Her hair reached the middle of her back, and sparkled in the sunlight. Her body had begun to fill out, at least a little. She dressed herself in a floral skirt that reached her knees and a soft summer blouse. She left her hair down. When she finished getting ready, she skipped to the kitchen.

When she got there, the smell of porridge filled her nostril. Her mother's smile said that she was happy, but her onyx eyes seemed to say something different. Yet Rapunzel ignored this.

"Happy Birthday!" sang her mother, placing a big bowl of porridge strawberries lined on the edge and in the center in front of her.

"Thanks mother, " she said "Now what's the surprise you would always talk about every year."

"You'll see." her mother answered

"But couldn't just give me a little hint?" she begged anxious to know.

"You'll know what it is, in a few hours." her mother said "Now I need to go pack and so do you."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked "Are we going on a trip, is that the surprise?"

"It's part of it," her mother answered with a wink. "Now eat up and go pack up anything you can't live without. Don't worry about clothes."

"Alright," said Rapunzel to excited to eat. Finally she was going to travel. She had only been as far as her mother small garden, when outside. Perhaps it would be a trip around the world. Something Rapunzel always wanted. Remembering that she still had to pack, she shoveled down her food and raced off to her room. She threw little trinkets and skirts into the plain suitcase. When she was finished, she met her mother in sitting room.

"Are you ready?" asked her mother

"I've been ready since you first mentioned the surprise," she said "Let's go now!"

"Alright," her mother said "Let's get you, your surprise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After riding through the woods for several hours, in a small car. They stopped at a clearing. When they got out of the car, Rapunzel was amazed when she saw a huge 100 foot tower in front of her.

'Why are we here?" she asked

"You'll see," was all her mother said

They walked up to the tower. At the front was a small door. Her mother opened it, revealing a narrow staircase.

"We have to walk up those?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yes, but at the top is your surprise," said her mother.

After walking up several flights of stairs, Rapunzel was out of breath.

"I really hope that that surprise is worth it, cause I can barely take anymore of this," she puffed

"Don't worry, it is," her mother assured her.

Finally they reached the top. Her mother opened an almost identical door at the top. Inside was a huge room, with doors leading off to different rooms. There were bright colors, different hues of red, orange and yellow. At first it was a little blinding, but it made Rapunzel feel happy and comfortable. There were big comfy couches, chairs and drapes. A small kitchen was off to the right that held only the necessities.

"It's beautiful," Rapunzel gasped

"Go have a look around," her mother encouraged.

As Rapunzel looked around at each room, her excitement grew. There was a bedroom, with a canopy bed and a walk in closet. The bathroom had a tub the size of a small swimming pool and counters that gleamed and shone. There was even a small storage room and library, that had beautiful mahogany bookshelves. But they were all empty.

When she returned to the main room, her mother stood near a large window, drapes covered it.

"Do you like it?" her mother asked

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Rapunzel, running to hug her mother.

"I'm glad you like it," she said " I know you'll be very happy here by yourself."

"By myself?" asked Rapunzel, confused. "Why would I stay here alone."

"Because you're now a young lady. The world will find you and eat you up. Then spit you out. You need to be protected. Here you'll be safe," she explained

"You're not staying with me?" asked Rapunzel, her heart began to quicken at the thought of being left alone. It was exciting but terrifying.

"I'll still come and visit you everyday," promised her mother. "Now come look out this window.

Pulling back the drapes, she revealed a beautiful landscape, stretching on for miles. It lead beyond the tops of the forest and beyond a small city, nestled in between hills.

"This is how I will visit you," she said

"Couldn't you use the door?" asked Rapunzel, not wanting her mother to leave, just yet.

"No, because when I leave, that door will vanish," she said

"Then how will you get up here?"

"By your hair," she answered

"But my hair isn't nearly long enough to reach the ground," countered Rapunzel

"But it will be, " she said, snapping her fingers. Like magic, Rapunzel's hair began to grow. Winding around the room once, it now measure just and inches over 110 feet.

"There now I can get up," she said proudly

"It'll take ages to wash and brush all this out," whined Rapunzel

"Well then why do you think, I got you that big bath tub," her mother said

"I can't live here, couldn't I just go home?" pleaded Rapunzel

"This is your home. You'll get used to it. Don't worry. Now I need to go," she said with a sad smile

"But..." started Rapunzel. But she didn't finish, for her mother had already left, slamming the door behind her. Rapunzel then ran to window. She saw her mother's black cloaked figure walking to the car.

"MOTHER!" screamed Rapunzel "MOTHER!"

But her mother kept walking, as Rapunzel tried in vain to catch her attention. When the car pulled away. Rapunzel felt as though she were hollow. She had been abandoned, left alone. Tears quickly came to her eyes. She began to sob, taking a step back from the window, only to trip over her own hair. Lying on the ground, she cried until there were no tears. She then just rocked herself, into a fitful sleep.

* * *

If any of you are confused, then let me clear this up. Rapunzel's mother = the witch

I own nothing. Review! Thanks!


	3. New friend?

Every day for 9 years, Rapunzel would hear the calls of her mother. And in response, she would let her hair flow down the side of the tower. Lift her mother off the ground, and into the tower safely. It was tiresome, tedious, and down right boring. But she needed someone to talk to, as well as food. And with no one around for miles, she would sit and play the piano (it was either that or the harp), singing along to whatever tune she was playing. Until one day...

Mark POV

Shit! I thought, while driving around in an unknown part of the woods. What was meant to be a short drive from my parents house, back to the university. Turned into driving around in circles, trying to get back to the main road. So much for a short cut.

If my parents knew what I was doing, they would both die of heart attacks. I was their only son, and heir to a very large fortune, My parents had both gotten rich by both becoming entrepreneurs. My dad in deodorant and my mom in perfume. You can already see why they got married.

They were thought of as the King and Queen of Smells, and as their son I was Prince Mark of Smells. Every time I heard that name, it made me chuckle.

Loss in thought, I failed to notice the large tree blocking the small path. The car, then crashed nose first into the tree, jolting me out of my thoughts. Double shit! With the car dead, I checked my cellphone. No bars. Triple shit!

Sighing I got out of the car and began walking back to, what was hopefully the main road. Yet as I ventured further and further away from my car, I found myself even more lost.

Every tree, just looked the same. Sighing in defeat, I sat under an old oak tree and thought about how I had gotten into this mess.

*Flashback*

_"Are you sure, you're going to be alright?" mom asked me, clearly concerned. "You won't even consider taking the limo back?"_

_"Yes, because I want to make a big scene at the university, by showing up in a limo," I said_

_"Your mother is just worried, those woods can be tricky," dad warned_

_"I'll be fine," I said "I drove up here at the beginning of summer and now that it's over, I'll be driving back,"_

_"Just please be careful," mom begged, bringing me into a tight hug_

_"I will, I'm always careful," I said, giving her a reassuring smile._

_My parents shared a look of disbelief. _

_"What?" I asked_

_"It's just in the past. Your record of stunts, have gone up." dad said_

_"Well, I'm starting my 3rd year at the university, so it's time to buckle down," I told them_

_"Of course, now go before it gets dark," dad urged me_

_"I'll be back for part of winter break, I promise," I said, before hoping in._

_After driving for and hour, I saw a small path leading down into the woods. Thinking it was a shortcut, I took it._

_*end*_

Cursing at myself for being so stupid, I got up and started walking again. after only 5 minutes of walking, I heard a noise. It was faint, yet it sounded like singing. Not thinking of the danger, I sprinted after the noise. Someone or something was making that noise, they may be able to help me.

As I ran, the noise began to get louder. It definitely was someone singing, very sweet and high. Along with the singing was music. There had to be someone around!I thought.

Finally I reached a clearing. I stopped and stared in awe at the marvel in front of me. The tower had to be easily 90 feet, all made out stone. I could hear the noise coming from the top, whoever was singing had to be some help.

I circled the tower looking for a door, but found none. I looked up and thought I saw a small window, figuring it was my best shot I called up,

"Hey! Anyone there?"

As soon as I shouted, the singing stopped. Two seconds later, a girl's head popped out the window.

"Mother, is that you?" she called, or that's what I thought she said, it was a little hard to hear.

Mother? She thought I was her mother? That girl must have been up there, too long. But I needed help, so I decided to play along.

"Yes dear," I called back in a scraggly old voice. "Now, help your poor old mother up to top, of this here tower."

"Mother, you sound a little sick, are you getting a cold?" she asked

"Yes, dearie, now please your mother up," I called, getting a little impatient.

The girl then disappeared from the window.

"Dearie, dearie!" I called, starting to think that she had discovered that I wasn't really her mother.

Suddenly a golden curtain was thrown from the top. Confused, I went to investigate.

"Mother, why haven't you grabbed on to my hair?" the girl called.

This was hair? But when I looked closer, I saw that it really was hair. I grabbed onto as much hair as I could, and pulled. Slowly but surely I was lifted off the ground. After a few minutes, I was lifted up to the window. Before I could grab the window sill, I looked up and saw a pretty girl, about my age, inside the tower. I smiled, but she screamed and soon I began to fall to the ground.

Rapunzel POV

It was strange that a. mother would call me dearie and, b. forget to ask me to let down my hair. But I let it down anyway. When mother pulled to let me know she was on, I began to pull her up. Mother seemed to have gained some weight, she was never this heavy.

After grunting and pulling, I managed to get mother up. But when I leaned over to help, I saw that this wasn't my mother. Hanging from my hair was a stranger. He looked up and smiled a guilty smile. I did the only thing I could think of. Scream and let go of my hair.

There was a person on my hair. Who knew I was here? What did they want from me? So many questions were buzzing through my head, that I almost didn't hear the person scream. Snapping out of it, I grabbed onto my hair.

Breathing heavily, I inched over to the window. Slowly I looked down. Hanging onto my hair for dear life, was what must be a man. He was about 10 or 20 feet down, from my window.

"Who, who are you?" I tentatively asked.

He looked up, still shocked.

"I'm Mark," he answered

"What are you doing on my hair, Mark?" I asked, trying to sound brave.

"I'm just need some help, my car broke down and can't call for anyone," he answered

"So why are you here?" I asked, still confused

"I just found your tower, ok? Now can you please let me in?" he asked

"Why should I? For all I know, you could try and kill me. Maybe I should just let you fall," I said

"Please, please, I promise I won't hurt you, I just need a phone," he begged.

"A phone?" I asked, "Well I suppose... no!"

"I can't hold on much long..." was all I heard before I felt something slide down my hair.

"Hold on!" I yelled, puling up my hair.

With much effort, I managed to get him into the tower.

Panting he said "Thank you,"

"Your welcome," I said, panting as well "Now about the phone. You have 5 minutes."

Just then, I really noticed what he looked like. He had very dirty blond hair, that short and gelled up. He had soft aquamarine eyes, that had a spark of mischief. He was tall and very lean, not much muscle.

"Sure, where is it?" he asked, snapping me out of my trance

"Um, well you see our phone is under maintenance," I began

"Can I still use it?" he asked

"Well... I just go get it," I said

I left for a few minutes, and when I returned, Mark was examining the piano.

"You play?" I asked

"No, just looking," he said "Is that the phone?"

"Yes," I said, hold up a partly made 1950's phone. "It's a little broken, but it I think it still works."

"What happened to it?" he asked

"Nothing, I just haven't had the proper materials to finish it," I said, plugging it in.

"You made that?" he asked astonished

"Yes, I've made other inventions, but I absolutely love to make models of vehicles," I said, trying to get a dial tone.

"Really, what else have you made?" he asked, seeming to forget about the phone call.

"Let me show you," I said

I lead the man, to a small closet filled with an almost scale model of the city that could be seen from the window.

"Wow, you have got a lot of time on your hands," said Mark

"Well, with no one around I need to fill my day with something, and these thing just make me smile," I said "It's amazing how far technology has come."

"Yeah, it's alright," he said, losing interest

"Well, I guess living in that city can get boring," I said

"Sure," he answered, examining a small model airplane

"What's it like?" I blurted out

"What?" he asked, confused

"What's it like living in the city?" I asked

"Well, it's like living here only with more people and more buildings," he said

"Oh," I said, disappointed.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked

"Just being in here for 9 years, you just get a little curious," I said

"You've never left this tower?" he asked

"Not really," I said

"Never gone to school or had a friend?", he asked

"You're the closest I've come, so far," I said

"Huh, well the city does have more lights and it's got some great stores," he said

"Really, what kind of stores?"I asked

So for several hours, we just talked. I told him a bit about myself and mother. In return he told me a bit about himself, but mostly about what the world was like outside. It wasn't until the sun began to set, that we stopped.

"It's getting late, she'll be here any minute," I said, getting up.

"Who?" he asked

"My mother, if she finds you here; you'll be lucky to get out alive," I said

"What about the phone call?" he asked

"Well, this phone doesn't work, do have one one you?" I asked

"It's got no bars," he said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah see... oh I guess I didn't try up here, give two minutes," he said, rushing to the other room.

"Hurry!" I exclaimed, keeping a look out.

After what seemed like forever, he returned. I let my hair down, but just before he climbed on, I asked

"Would you come back tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"You've taught me more than I have ever learned, and I want to learn more, so will you?"

"Umm, well sure,"

And before I knew it, I had my arms wrapped around him.

"Thank you, thank you," I chanted, then realizing what I was doing I let go. "Sorry,"

"No it's uh ok," he said, his faced looked a little flushed.

"So um, tomorrow same time?" I asked, trying to forget what I did.

"Yeah, see ya," he said, as he started to climb down

"Bye," I said, watching him go. I might have just made a friend.


	4. A fairy tale life

Okay, I love how many people are reading it. I'm almost to 200 views. Plus, it's from people from all over the world. I love you guys! But I'm disappointed that no one has reviewed this story. Come on guys! I know you're reading this, anyone? Hello? Oh well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Review! Don't really own anything

* * *

Rapunzel POV

I actually met someone, who isn't my mother! And it's a male!

I was on overdrive. Even though I had only spent 9 years in this tower, mother never let me out of her sight. She never really let me interact with anyone. Sure there were salesmen, but mother always made sure I was in another room. I was her prize possession.

So entranced with the thought of meeting someone, that I failed to hear mother's calls.

"RAPUNZEL, RAPUNZEL let down your hair! So I may climb the golden stairs!"

I jumped nearly 10 feet in the air at the noise.

"Sorry mother!" I called. If there was one thing mother hated more than me growing up, it was waiting.

I hooked my hair on a little peg in the under side of the roof (it helped put less stress on my hair) and let it flow down. I waited till I felt a tug. Then, when I felt the small tug, I pulled back. After pulling up Mark, mother seemed to weigh nothing.

"Oh, Rapunzel thank goodness you're alright. You know how I hate to have to wait. It makes me think someone had captured you!" exclaimed mother.

"Mother, you know that no one not even a man could make me leave," I lied, helping her up.

"Oh I know I just worry," she said. "I keep forgetting how fast you grow."

"Yet, I'm still here," I retorted

"Now you know it's for your best interest, what with you getting older and so much prettier," said mother "And why don't you wear skirts anymore?"

It was ture. Ever since I was locked in this tower, I wore nothing but pants.

"Yet, you still call me with that childish rhyme," I complained

"Well, then maybe I should stop coming altogether," challenged mother

"It would be an improvement," I muttered

"What was that?" inquired mother

"Nothing" I said sweetly

"Well now, enough arguing for one day. Let's eat, I'm sure you're hungry," said mother

I closed my mouth. I knew better than to get on mother's bad side. I love my mother, yet it was better to stay on her good side. Rather than to risk upsetting her and putting her in a "mood".

**The next day**

Mark POV

I don't know why I'm going back. Especially when I have no reason. But she seemed genuine. Like she really did want me to come back. She was different, I couldn't put my finger on it.

_"Perhaps it's because you like her?" _

"Perhaps, except I only met her yesterday!" I argued with myself.

"_But you're going back," _

"That's only because she asked me to,"

_"Yet you bought her a present,"_

"I... I only bought these things so she could be happy,"

_"Since when are you suppose to be concerned with how she feels?"_

"Because she is a... friend, that's why,"

After that my inner voice seemed to stop. But I wasn't sure if it was because it was convinced for the right reasons.

After walking for what seemed like an hour, I reached the tower.

"Hey!" I started, but then realized that I didn't even know her name.

"Um... hey girl, uh let down your hair so you know I can get up!" I called

A second later she appeared.

"Girl?" she questioned

"I don't know your name, sue me," I said

She just giggled, I think. A few seconds later her curtain of hair flew down.

I tied on the package to the end, and gave a tug. I watched it disappear into the tower.

"Don't open it!" I called

She poked her head out again.

"Why shouldn't I? I mean you gave it to me." she challenged "It's up here and your down there. Plus I control whether or not you come up,"

"Fine, I guess I'll just go and never come back," I said, turning away

"Wait!" she yelled.

I turned around, to see her hair come down once more. Smiling I grabbed on and pulled.

Rapunzel POV

I won't lie. I was practically jumping up and down when I saw him. I didn't think he'd come, but he did. So when I pulled up my hair I was surprised to see a brown package tied to the end.

"Don't open it!"

I look out the window again.

"Why shouldn't I? I mean you did give it to me." I challenged. "It's up here and your down there. Plus I control whether or not you come up."

"Fine, I guess I'll just go and never come back." he said

He couldn't be serious. Yet there he was turning and walking away. I couldn't let the first person who had ever come into my tower, get away.

"Wait!" I nearly screeched. I hooked my hair to the nail and threw it down.

I prayed that he hadn't left yet. After what seemed like ages I felt a tug. I quickly pulled up, like my life depended on it. Well my social life did.

When I saw Mark's hands on the sill, I rushed over to help.

"Are you alright?" I asked, seeing that he was panting like a dog.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. It's just not easy climbing up a 90 foot tower," he said

"Actually it's more like a 100 foot tower," I corrected.

He gave me an irritated look.

"Mother just wants the best for me," I said

"Right, cause locking your daughter in a 100 foot tower, out in the middle of nowhere, is the best thing you can do," he mocked

"You know I've always wanted to see if my hair could be used as a bungee cord. Wanna try?" I dared.

"So what is your name?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Uhh..." I was suddenly speechless.

"Cat got your tongue?" he teased

"No! I don't even own a cat. Besides you'll just think my name is stupid," I said

"Come on, I've heard of a lot of strange names," he urged

I sighed. "Fine, it's... Rapunzel," I mumbled

"What was that?" he asked

"Rapunzel. My name is Rapunzel. It's not as generic as Mark, but it's my name so there," I shot back

"Woah, calm down. I haven't said what I think of it," he said

"But do you know anyone with a name as weird as mine?" I asked

"No, but there is a fairy tale with the same name as yours," he said "Plus I think it's kinda pretty."

"A fairy tale really? I've never read it," I said

"You never read Rapunzel?" he asked

"No, I've never even knew there was one, called Rapunzel." I said. "Mother made sure that if I got a new book, I had to give one up. She also didn't like me reading anything with fantasy or what she deemed non-educational."

"So that left?" he asked

"Textbooks and how to books," I answered

"Well, why don't you open the package now," he said

"Alright," I said, now nervous.

I carefully undid the tie on the package. I gasped.

"Books. You got me books?" I asked

"Yeah, I just noticed how empty your library was so I thought you could use a few more. If you don't like it, then..." he started.

"No, I love it! I screamed. "Math, science, history, oh my, fiction!"

"You're excited about textbooks? I thought your mom let you read those?" he asked

"Whenever I got a new book, I had to give up a new book," I said. "I've never gotten this many books at once."

"Well, they're all yours," he said.

"I...I, Thank you! Thank you!" I screamed.

I ran up and hugged him, all the while whispering thank you over and over again. I was so excited, that I didn't notice Mark's face turn red and his arms wrap around me.

"Umm," I muttered, once I noticed what I was doing. "Thank you."

"You said that, about a million times," he said.

'Well, I mean it." I said "Hey, about that fairy tale. Do you think you could tell it to me?"

"Sure, I've got nothing but time," he said, gesturing to the couch.

"Oh, actually I was thinking we could go on the roof," I said

"How do we get there?" he asked "Without falling."

"Come on, I'll show you." I said, leading him to the window.

A few years back, I learned how to get onto the roof by grabbing on the gutters and pulling myself up. I had done this many times, but not with another person.

"Ok, so I'm gonna go up, you hold to my hair and I'll pull you up." I said

"You've never done this before, have you?" he asked

"No, but I've pulled you up into this tower. How different can it be?" I asked

"Maybe, but just to be safe, lets not and say we did," he said

"Come on," I said climbing out the window. "Just hold onto my hair."

I easily climbed up onto the roof. But I wasn't sure if he would do what I said. Hanging my head over the side, I peered into the room.

"Are you holding on?" I asked

"Yeah sure," he said hesitantly.

I lifted my head back up and started to pull.

With much grunting and pulling, we managed to get him up.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," I joked

"Yeah," he scoffed. "Wow, that's some view."

"Yeah it is," I agreed.

From the roof, you could see the tops of the lust dense forest. To the small city nestled in-between large rolling hills.

"So how does that fairy tale start?" I asked

* * *

Yeah! Finally finished this chapter! I've been working on it for awhile and finally got the kick in the pants to finish it. Hope you enjoy and please, please! REVIEW!


	5. Soccer

Mark POV

"And they left, hand in hand, towards his castle and lived happily ever after." I finished

I looked over at Rapunzel to find her looking shocked.

"What did you think?" I asked, carefully.

"It's just so weird," she said.

"What is?" I asked

"Mother said that I was named after the rampion that grew in her garden. Or still grows, I'm not really sure. She said that, when she was pregnant with me she ate nothing but rampion." she said.

"You sure she isn't a witch?" I joked

"And if she is, does that not make her my mother?!" she screeched

"I'm sorry, it's just that in fairy tales..." I started

"Well, maybe fairy tales aren't always right!" she shouted.

She then climbed down off the roof, and back into the room.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted. "I'm still up here!"

With much effort, I managed to get back in the room. There I found, Rapunzel curled on the couch with her knees to her chest.

"Hey look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you or your mom," I said

"I'm not entirely mad at you, it's just that mother sometimes gets in a "mood"," she said

"What happens?" I asked

"When mother gets mad, she does things, things people shouldn't be able to do," she trailed off.

"Like?" I asked, now interested.

But she just shook her head.

"Hey you can trust me, I mean we're friends right?" I asked

"We are friends, but you're the first person I've ever met," she said. "And mother warned me to be careful of men."

"Wow, that is one over protective mother," I said

"You should have been there when she taught me about..." she started "On second thought, it's better you weren't."

"Yeah," I said, not wanting to press further.

"So what are your parents like?" she asked

"Well, they want me to follow in their footsteps," I said.

"What's that?"

"They want me to take over the perfume and deodorant business," I said "I have to become the king of smells."

"So right now, you're the..." she stifled a laugh. "Prince of smells?"

"Yeah," I said, embarrassed.

She was now on the floor, trying to stop laughing. "Sorry, sorry. It's just the story and now you being a prince. It's just too much."

"What?" I asked

"You know the fairy tale." she said, "Rapunzel and her prince. My name is Rapunzel and you're a, well prince."

"Huh, just seems weird to me." I said.

"Well, I don't believe in coincidences," she said

"Sure," I mocked

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "Oh, the sun setting."

I looked and saw she was right. the sun was beginning to go behind the trees.

"You should probably go, you really don't want to meet my mother," she warned.

"Okay," I said not wanting to take any chances. "But I'll be back tomorrow."

"Really?" she said, looking as amazed as I felt.

"Yeah, I mean we're friends and since you can't leave. I might as well come back."

"Oh, sure!" she exclaimed

**The next day**

Rapunzel POV

I sat waiting. Mark had done so much for me, now I wanted to do something for him. So when I saw him coming, I immediately, let my hair down.

"Well, that was quick," remarked Mark.

"I didn't want to waste any time," I said. "Now quick, what is your favorite sport?"

"Soccer," he said, confused.

Smiling I lifted up my hands and pushed them forward. All the furniture in the room then scooted to the walls. I swept my hands, moving the couches out. I moved my hands so the couches turned face down.

"This is our field," I said

"How did you do that?" he asked, confused.

"Mother made it so I could rearrange the furniture, without hurting myself," I answered.

"But how can you..." he started

"You don't need to know," I interrupted. "Are we gonna play or not?"

"We still need a ball," he said

"Hold on," I said, rushing to my room. I returned a moment later with a ball made of socks. "Will this do?"

"Sure," he said. "Do you know how to play?"

"I think so. I mean I've read about it," I answered, "You try to get the ball into other player's goal without using your hands, right?"

"Yeah, so why don't we start," he said. "Oh and don't worry I'll go easy on you."

"What ever," I said, rolling my eyes.

We started out a little shaky, well I did. After a few minutes of dribbling, I managed to score a ball.

"Whoo, yeah!" I shouted

"Hey, you only made that cause I was going easy on you," he protested

"Sure," I teased

"Care to try again?" he dared

"Just don't cry if I win," I shot back

I dribbled the ball a little and tried to kick it. Only to have it stolen from underneath me. Mark then easily made it my goal and scored.

"What were you saying about wining?" he teased

"Don't get so cocky, it's only one goal," I said

"Says the girl, who said she would win after one goal," he said

"Just put the ball back in the center," I said

After a good hour or two of playing, the score was 6-1.

"You're down by 5," teased Mark

"One more round," I panted.

"Alright, but there's no way gonna win," he said

We started again in the center, after a few minutes of fighting for the ball, Mark picked me up and held me away from the ball.

"Hey, put me down!" I shouted

"Not until you concede," he said.

"Never!"

"Fine, I'll just keep scoring," he said, kicking the ball into the goal.

"You're despicable, fine I concede" I said

With a smile he put me down.

"Cheater," I spat

He just smirked and sat down, leaning against one of the couches.

"Do you always cheat in every game you play?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Only when I can get away with it," he said "So why did you want to play soccer?"

"Well, you had done a lot for me so I wanted to return the favor," I said

"What have I done for you?" he asked, confused

"You became my friend, and bought me books, lots of books," I said "I should do something for you."

"Well thank you, but you really don't have to do that," he said

"We're friends, We do stuff for each other," I said, simply

"So what do you for fun?" he asked, changing the subject

"I clean, but when you clean every day there's less and less to clean, and I mostly read," I said

"Sounds like a boring day," he remarked

"It is, I would love to get out of here and travel," I said

"You haven't tried?" he asked

"Once, but it ended with me dangling on the end of my hair with the ground at least 50 feet away," I said

"Oh," was all he said

"If there was another way to get out, I would take it in a heartbeat," I sighed

"Huh, well I've got to go," he said, getting up.

"What? But it isn't even sun down," I cried

"Yeah, but I just remembered I had to be somewhere,," he said quickly

"Okay," I said disappointed

"Hey, I'm still coming back tomorrow," he claimed

"Yeah, but it just gets so boring here without you," I replied "But, I won't keep you, go."

"See ya tomorrow," he said, with a wave, as I set up my hair and watched him vanish.

"Bye," I whispered. I wasn't sure why I was feeling this sad. I knew him for three days, yet he made me feel... special?

No he was just a friend and that's it, I convinced myself. With a few hours left until mother returned, I pulled the box of books out from under my bed and began to read.

When noon rolled around the next day, I was surprised to see Mark hop out a huge all terrain vehicle. On top of the car was three mattresses. I watched as Mark pulled out a long length of wire and some other stuff. I was so confused, what was he doing?

When Mark finished climbing. I immediately asked,

"What is with all that equipment?"

"Miss Rapunzel, you are going to see the world,"

* * *

Ok, I know it's only been a day, but seriously over 20 people have read this today and not one of you has anything to say? Come On! Review! Tell me anything, about this story, about a trip you once took, anything! Thanks to all of those who have read this story.


	6. Escape

I love that you guys who are reading are from all around the globe. Forget about review, I love that there are people from different countries reading this! But I still want reviews. Just give me your honest opinion. Thanks, enjoy!

* * *

"I'm sorry, but what?" I asked, surprised

"You. Are. Getting. Out. Of. Here," he said slowly, complete with hand motions.

"Har, Har. You're getting me out of here?" I was amazed.

"Yes," he said

"How?"

He held up a wire, helmet, and harness. "With this."

"You're going to be in this harness. When I get back down, hook the wire through the hook and I'll help lower you down." he explained

"Why, are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because, it's what friends do. Now are you coming or not?" he asked

"Of course!" I exclaimed, grabbing the harness.

"Maybe you should pack first," he said

When I was all set up, and packed. I lowered Mark back to the ground. Doing as he said, I hooked the wire through the hook.

"Ready?" I called

"Yep, go ahead," he yelled

I sat on the sill, debating if this was a good idea.

"Hurry up!" He shouted

"Oh, calm down!" I retorted

Taking a deep breath, I slid off the sill. Opening my eyes, I saw I was suspended in mid-air.

"Okay, you can start lowering me," I called.

Slowly I was lowered to the ground. Rather than look down, I looked back up at the window.

This is the last time I'll see that window, I thought with a heavy heart.

"Oof," I exclaimed, when Mark lossed his grip on the wire and sent me crashing onto the three mattresses.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, just a little sore," I answered, rubbing my butt.

I looked back up and saw just how tall the tower was.

"Wow, I can't believe I lived in that thing for nine years!" I exclaimed "I could of sworn it was bigger."

The tower, which used to shine and sparkle, now had ivy climbing the side. THe bricks were worn a little and one looked as though it might fall out. Suddenly I felt a joy, that I never felt before. I was so overcome by it, thatI leapt off the mattress and started rolling on the grass. It all felt so good.

"Ready to leave?" Mark asked a little impatient, tearing my attention away from the grass.

Embarrassed, I got up and dusted myself off. Nodding my head, we started loading the luggage into the trunk and set off through the woods. I couldn't help but look back at the tower, knowing that not only would I not see it again, but I also wouldn't see mother again.

For the first few minutes we drove in silence.

"So what do you do in the city?" I asked.

"In a few days classes will start at the university," he said

"A university?" I asked, confused

"It's a big building that holds hundreds if not a thousand students all learning about specific things," he explained "Those skills will help them get jobs."

"Oh, if you're going to be staying at a university, then what will I do?" I asked, still confused.

"You'll be staying there too," he answered

"But you only met me three days ago, and they start in just a few more. Will they really let me stay there, at such short notice?"

"Of course," he said, not taking his eyes off the road.

After another hour of driving, the forest cleared revealing the city.

"Wow," I breathed, looking at all the buildings and people.

"Hey you might want to put that hair away," sputtered Mark, trying to brush my hair away from his face.

"Sorry," I said, pulling my hair away."It's just with 110 feet of hair, it gets a little hard to manage."

"Well, you do a good job," he said

I blushed and turned my attention back to city. The city itself was very small. There was a main road, the one we were on, that branched off into smaller roads. Most of the buildings were houses. But it did have restaurants, a hairdresser, and even a small toy shop.

The people there, seemed very friendly. At least from what I saw. On the streets everyone smiled and waved to each other. Some would stop and talk, even if they were in a hurry.

"What a nice town," I remarked.

"Glad, you like it, but just wait until you see the university," he said "Hey maybe we should stop by the hairdresser. You know make it so you blend in more."

"It won't work," I said. "Mother did something to my hair, so I could never cut it."

"I guess then I'll never lose you. I'll just follow the trail of hair," he joked.

"Heh, I guess so," I laughed

"So, ready to get a glimpse of you're new life, cause it's coming up," he said, rounding a corner.

Excited, I could barely stay still. There in front of me was a huge complex of brick buildings, surrounding a large lawn.

"That is only part of it," he said

"There's more?" I asked, amazed

"Yeah, just let me park the car, and I'll give you a tour of where you'll be sleeping," he said

When we had parked the car. He lead me over to another set of building, behind the ones surrounding the lawn. There were more windows int these than the previous. Though these too were made of brick. I followed him into the closest building. Inside, there a small office with a vacant desk. He lead me past the desk and up several flights of stairs.

Finally we reached the right floor. We were now in a single hall, that had many identical doors on both sides.

"How do you know which is yours?" I asked confused

"By the number on the door," he said

Sure enough, on every door there was a number hammered on.

"Your room is down this way," he said, directing me to the left.

After passing a few doors, we stopped at a door marked 408.

"Home sweet home," said Mark, unlocking the door.

The room itself was at least 10 times smaller, than the tower's room. It held two bunk beds, a small desk, a chest of drawers, and a small fridge. It was only big enough to hold maybe one person. But looked as though it held three.

"Well just make yourself comfortable," he said, pushing me in. "I'll be back later to give you the rest of the tour."

"Wait you're just going to leave me here?" I asked, shocked.

"Look, right now no one can know you're here. So I need you to stay out of sight. Which for right now, means staying in this room." he explained.

"But you said, they were fine with me staying," I argued.

"I may have stretched the truth a little. But I'm working on it. It'll only be for a little while," he assured me.

"How long, is awhile?" I asked

"A few months," he answered quietly.

"WHAT!" I yelled, throwing the closest thing I could grab, which was an empty coke can.

"I said, I was working on it," he defended.

"You drag me out of that tower, only got say that I'm welcome?" I accused

"You wanted to go," he countered

"Because, I thought there might be something better. But now I'm stuck in an even smaller room." I complained

"Look, give me a little time and I promise that I'll have this worked out. In the mean time, you'll stay with me and my room mate," he said

"Is this room mate a girl?" I asked

" No girls are housed elsewhere," he said

"Great, I get to live with a munch of boys. Won't mother be proud," I sneered.

"Like I said, I'm working on it," he said "Bathrooms are down the hall."

"Whoopee," I said, sinking onto a lower bunk.

When he left, I pulled out a book and began to lose myself in it. So entranced by the story, I didn't hear the door open. That is until I heard,

"Who's she?"

* * *

Bam bam BAMMMM! What will happen next? Well I haven't written that part yet. But Rapunzel is now out in the open world. Time to get her to experience new things. So really glad that this story has almost 300 views. I know it may to be the most popular. But still, I'm grateful. Thanks to the three who have reviewed. This chapter is for you guys. And to others you have read this. Why can't you be more like them? Huh, is it so hard to write down what you think? Oh well, thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by this weekend. Thanks again. Review!


	7. Party!

Ok, so this is the longest chapter I've written so far. The conversation in the beginning was hard to really flush out, but I really wanted to do it. It'll probably be edited again, in future. Hope you all like it. Please review! Thanks! Don't really own anything.

* * *

No POV

Rapunzel was frozen. Unsure of what to do, she cautiously lowered her book. Stand in front of her were two people about her age. One was a pale man with a slight goatee and bushy carmel hair. He wore a baggy long sleeve shirt, and jeans and looked as though he hadn't washed them ages. The other was a woman with raven hair that reached her shoulders and a slight tan. She wore a much more casual style of clothing. Which included a pair of washed out jeans and a white tank top. They both seemed harmless, but that still didn't calm Rapunzel's nerves.

"Hi, who are you?" asked the girl

"I'm..." started Rapunzel.

Could she trust them? How much should she tell them? What would Mark do? Making a snap decision, she decided to only stretch the truth.

"I'm Sally, Sally Benstin," answered Rapunzel "And you are?"

"I'm Evelyn, though call me Eve and that's Charlie," said the girl, gesturing to the bushy haired man. "So are you lost? I mean you know you're in the boy's dormitory, right?"

"Um, no I'm not lost. I'm just waiting for Mark," said Rapunzel.

"Oh, I see. So how long have you known Mark?" asked Eve.

"Just a few days," answered Rapunzel

"Ah, and where did you meet him?" she asked

"Well, we kinda stumbled across each other but we quickly got along," explained Rapunzel.

"Have you been coming here often?" asked Eve.

"No, he's mostly been coming to my place," Rapunzel answered, a little confused

"Oh man, I've got to learn from him," cheered Charlie

"Charlie!" yelled Eve. "So is he your first?"

"Well, and I'm a little embarrassed about this, but he is the first man I've interacted with," answered Rapunzel

"Genius!" roared Charlie

"Okay, I'm really confused, what is he cheering about?" asked Rapunzel

"He's just being stupid," said Eve. "He's cheering about you and Mark's relationship."

"Why is he doing that? We're just friends," said Rapunzel

"With benefits," added Charlie

"Benefits?"

"You know, you and Mark... doing it," said Eve

"Doing what?" asked Rapunzel

"Um..." she said, her face turning red.

"Sex," blurted Charlie

"Charlie!"

"What! No, we never. NO!" yelled Rapunzel. "We're just friends that's it."

"Well, in that case. Hi, I'm Charlie, but you can call me yours," said Charlie, with a wink.

"Huh?"

Mark then entered.

"Hey Rap- Eve! Charlie! What are you guys doing here?" yelped Mark

"We just stopped by to see if you had disappeared again, when we found your "girl you is a friend"," smirked Eve

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who this young lady is," said Mark, trying to sound innocent

"Drop the act Mark. We know where you've been going now," said Eve

"And that is where?" he asked

"You know, to see me. Your friend, Sally." reminded Rapunzel. "Remember?"

"Right to _Sally, _in the?" he asked

"At my house in the woods," said Rapunzel

"Yeah, what she said," said Mark

"So anyway, are you going to be attending the university?" asked Eve

"Well, I was going to but somehow or _someone_ didn't get the papers in on time," Rapunzel glared.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to things like that." said Eve "So where are you staying."

"Here," answered Rapunzel

"Oh no, no you are not staying with _these two._ Maybe if it was with some other guys, but not them." argued Eve. "You are staying with me."

"Really? That would be great!" squealed Rapunzel.

"What about your room mate?" asked Charlie

"I got a note, saying that my roommate wasn't coming back this year," explained Eve. "So when the new semester comes, I'll make sure you're still staying with me."

"That's awesome!" shrieked Rapunzel. She then ran up and hugged Eve.

"Woah, calm down. I'm just giving you a place to stay," said Eve, shaking off Rapunzel. "Let's just get your stuff to my room."

"Yeah, sure."said Rapunzel trying to calm down.

"Oh hey, you guys going to that start of the term party?" asked Charlie

"Party?" asked Rapunzel

"It's just a bunch of guys that get packs of beers and other alcohol," explained Eve. "They invite a bunch of people and everyone gets drunk before the start of the term."

"Yeah it is going to be awesome!" yelled Charlie

"So are you going?" asked Mark

"Of course, it's fun to see you ends up passed out outside," said Eve "Now we should be going, if we're going to that party. We'll need all the time in the world for your hair."

"Wait, I'm going?" asked Rapunzel

"Yeah, I mean no one remembers anyone the next day so come tomorrow you'll go back to being invisible."

"Okay," she agreed, eager to finally have some fun.

So they left the dorm. Eve lead Rapunzel over to the building just across from the boy's dormitory. They were identical to the boys'. They went up only two flights of stairs and into a room just like the others. Only this room had posters covering every inch of the walls and there weren't as many clothes lying about.

"So, just drop your stuff down and let's get to work on that hair," instructed Eve.

After a few minutes of brushing and pulling, Rapunzel broke the silence.

"So, how do you know Mark?"

"Mark, Charlie and I all met in our first year at the university," said Eve. "Charlie and I did date for a little while, but it got too weird. Later I learned that my preferences were different."

"You mean you prefer guys who aren't goofballs?" asked Rapunzel

"Hah, no. I actually like... girls," said Eve

"Is there anything wrong with that?" asked Rapunzel

"No! The only thing wrong with it is the fact that people think it's wrong," said Eve.

"Oh, okay." said Rapunzel.

"So, what should I do with the rest of this hair?" asked Eve, changing the subject.

"I really don't care. You could braid it," suggested Rapunzel

"Well whatever is quickest, we don't have much time."

**Later that** **night**

"Wow, you're looking good," joked Charlie, when he saw Eve and Rapunzel.

Mark on the other hand, was speechless. He had never seen Rapunzel look the way she did.

She wore a pair of red shorts that barely reached the middle of her thighs, and a mahogany halter tops that covered her stomach. Part of her hair was braided across her head, like a head band. THe rest of her hair was done in a jasmine style hair. She would have looked graceful if hadn't been for the high heeled sandals.

"Are you sure about these shoes?" asked Rapunzel

"You can take them off when we get inside," said Eve

"So are we going or not? I need to get there before all the drunken chicks are taken." said Charlie

"They just turn you down anyway," argued Eve

"Not true! I once got Haley Stentson to make out with me in the science labs last year!" retorted Charlie

"And how much alcohol did she have?" asked Eve, walking towards the boy's dormitory.

When there was no answer, Eve just smirked.

"So shall we go?" asked Mark

"If I can get there," said Rapunzel, trying to take a step forward only to crash back into Mark's chest.

"Whoa, careful," said Mark, helping her up.

"Thanks,"

It was easy to know where the party was, just follow the noise. When the four of them got there, the party was already in full swing. There were people dancing, people drinking, people kissing, and some trying to do all three.

"Okay, we have to make sure that we never leave Sally alone," said Eve, pulling the guys aside.

"Why?" asked Charlie

"Because that girl is saintly pure. Even a nun has committed more sin than her," said Eve "And if we leave her alone, even for a second, every drunk guy is going to have their way with her."

"Um, Eve?"

"We can't let that happen," continued Mark

"Eve!"

"What?" asked Mark

"Sally's gone," said Charlie

"What! Where'd she go?" asked Mark

**Rapunzel POV**

I had never been to a party. That was clear enough. So when I saw all the people and the things they were doing, I had to investigate. I had to hold up my hair, cause people kept stepping on it. Everywhere I went, they was some guy with a bottle in his hand, that would get too close for comfort.

"So you come around here often?" asked another guy with a beer bottle.

"Um..."

"Just about as often as that pick up line works," interjected Eve, leading me off in the opposite direction.

"Thanks, that's the fourth guy tonight," I said

"Just stick with me," she said "Not all the guys are as harmless as Charlie or Mark."

"Really? Like who... is that?" I asked pointing to a blond haired, muscle toned guy.

"Huh, oh that's Luke," said Eve "Yeah he's a..."

But whatever he was, I didn't hear, I was too busy gazing at Luke. He was what most people would call a jock. The chiseled body, killer tan and short blond hair. From where I stood, I thought he was perfect.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Eve

"Yeah sure," I said vaguely, walking towards Luke, ignoring the calls from Eve.

"Hi, I'm Sally," I blurted, before I could really think of something to say.

"Well, hi Sally I'm Luke," he said, flashing me a dazzling smile.

"Yeah I know. So um what are you taking about?" I asked, mentally punching myself. I sounded so stupid, but Luke didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, just how cute you are," he said

"Really?" I blushed.

"Yeah, hey you want a drink?" he asked, handing me a green bottle.

"Oh, well I've never had alcohol before, but sure," I said, not wanting to seem immature.

I took a sip and almost puked.

"Yeah the first taste is always the worst, but it gets better with every sip," he assured me.

"Okay," I said, still unsure. But I took another swig and found it tasted a little better.

"Oh, should also try these jell-o shots," he said, handing me a small glass filled with a orange substance.

I took the shot and gulped it down. It felt cold and slimy but fruity. "Hey, this is pretty good."

"You should have another," he said, handing me another glass.

"Okay," I took it, drank it then took another swig from the bottle. I was now feeling a little dizzy. I ended up chugging down the rest of the bottle followed by a second, third then fourth.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Mark.

"MAAARRKKK, buddy!" I yelled, I was now feeling really dizzy.

"What are you doing?" asked Mark

"Oh I'm just talking to... to..." I pointed at Luke.

"Luke," reminded Luke

"Riiiight Luke," I slurred. "Oh! You know what would be fun? Dancing!"

"Yeah that would be great," said Luke, reaching for my hand.

"Come on, Mark!" I said, pulling Mark towards the dance floor.

Mark POV

She was drunk. There was no doubt. When I saw her talking to Luke, I felt a little unsettled. So I made my way over. Luke had a reputation of taking advantage of girls. So when I saw her with him, I had to intervene.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, ignoring Luke's glare.

"MAAARRKKK, buddy!" she screamed

Okay, she was really drunk.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Oh, I'm talking to...to..." she couldn't even remember his name. Priceless.

"Luke," he reminded her

"Riiiiight, Luke," she said popping the "k". "Oh! You know what would be fun? Dancing!"

"Yeah, that'd be great," said Luke, starting to reach for her hand. I had to stop him.

Lucky for me, Rapunzel instead grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the dance floor. Which was basically a group of drunk young adults all bobbing to music.

Now most girls when drunk and dancing, will try and look sexy. Not Rapunzel. Instead she would nod her head and wave her arms like crazy, screaming "whoo" every few seconds. And the weirdest part was that the crowd loved it.

"Whoooo!" she screamed

"Whoooo!" screamed the crowd.

After a few awkward moments of just nodding my head, I began to get into it. I must have looked like an idiot but I didn't care. Yet just as it felt trike the fun had begun, it ended.

"I'm having so much, whoa!" she screeched, falling forward.

She had tripped over a part of her hair. Luckily I was quick to catch her. Only problem was that she had passed out in my arms.

"Looks like the nights over," I thought.

I gathered her, and as much hair as I could and began to make my way to the exit.

"What happened to her?" asked Eve, when she saw head towards the door.

"Had a bit too much to drink, so I'm taking her back to the dorm," I explained

"Here let me help," she said, gathering up the some of the hair. " Anyway this party is beginning to get boring. We'll go back to my dorm."

"Okay," I said, grateful to have someone help me.

On the way back, Rapunzel kept waking up and wanting to go back, which resulted in having to drag her back part of the way.

When we reached the dorm, I gently laid her on a bed.

"Well, should I stay with you guys or?" I asked, unsure of what to do next.

"You really like her, don't you?" Eve accused me.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, feeling a blush creep up onto my face.

"You just seemed so protective. I've never seen you act this way about a girl. You must really like her," she said

"Well, she's just so innocent and..." I trailed off. It really did sound like I liked her.

"It's okay, guys can show just as much emotion as girls," she teased. "You can go, we'll be fine."

Rapunzel then chose the best moment, to lean over the side of the bed and hurl.

"Oh yeah, you'll be fine," I teased, heading for the door. I may like Rapunzel , but I wasn't going to be cleaning up her puke.

* * *

Yeah, it's only Friday and I still have three days to write another chapter! Cross your fingers that I have enough motivation to finish it by Monday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure had fun writing it. Review! Sorry if I made anyone feel uncomfortable with the use of the sex. Though it will be used be later, I mean how else is she suppose to have twins? Oops! Spoilers! Well not really, that is if you already know the Rapunzel story.


	8. Hangover and a visit

**Rapunzel POV**

The next day I woke to a pounding headache and a dry mouth that tasted like rotted fish.

"Good morning, sunshine," sang Eve

I flinched. She sounded like she was speaking through a megaphone.

"Where am I? What happened? And why does my taste like fish?" I said, trying to sit up.

"Woah, slow down. You are in our dorm room. We went to that party last night, remember?" she asked

Hazy pictures of people dancing, and loud music, flashed though my head.

"Vaguely," I answered, groggily

"Wow, you really were drunk," laughed Eve "Mark and I ended up dragging you home, after you collapsed from all the alcohol. How many did you have?"

"I don't know, two or three and maybe a few jello shots," I said, my head still pounding.

"And you remembered to eat, right?" asked Eve, concerned

"If I did, I don't remember," I said, flopping back down.

"You realize how dangerous that is?" she asked, almost yelling

"No, it was my first time with alcohol, remember," I spat

"Mark was right, we should have kept a better eye on you," she said

"Mark, Mark, I did something with him," I said, trying to grab at one of the hazy memories.

"Well, you turned down Luke so you could dance with him," said Eve

"Luke!" I yelled, bolting straight up only to grab my head.

"Careful," warned Eve, gently pushing me back to the bed.

"He probably hates me, for doing that" I groaned

"Who, Mark?" asked Eve

"No, why would he hate me?" I asked

"I don't know," answered Eve "Why do care what Luke thinks about you?"

"Well he's... he's cute," I whispered

"Ugh, trust me that thought will vanish soon enough," she assured me.

"Why?" I asked, confused. I mean he was the definition of a prince charming.

"You know what, let's forget about him for a second," said Eve "Here, drink plenty of water and eat this,"

I look at the glass of water and plate of toast. With the way my mouth taste and the feeling that my stomach was in knots. The toast and water looked like anything but appetizing.

"No, thank you," I said, pushing away the plate.

"Eat," insisted Eve, pushing the plate back at me.

Sighing, I took the plate and nibbled at the edges. Fighting back the urge to retch, I kept eating. It was then that I noticed my hair. It was covered in mud, grass, and there were countless rat nests.

"What happened to my hair?" I yelled

"You kept trying to go back to the party so we had to drag you back by your hair. I guess it got a little dirty," explained Eve

"Yeah, a little," I said "Which way is the shower?"

"Down the hall," said Eve "Do you need any help?"

"No, I just need a few bottles of shampoo, a hair brush, and about three hours in a shower," I said

"Oh, well if that's all," mocked Eve

"Fine, forget the shampoo, and just get me the shower and hair brush," I said

"Go down the hall and it's the second door on the right, I'll make sure you get enough time," said Eve

I gathered up my hair and slowly made my way down the hall. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I was guessing that it had to be late in the afternoon if the halls were deserted. When I found the showers, I turned on the water and let the heat and steam run down my body.

It took more then three hours to get every knot and blade of grass out. By the time I was done, my head felt heavy. I took another half hour to wring out my hair. I quickly raced back to the dorm room and hoped back in bed.

"Hey, feeling better?" asked Eve

"Yeah, that shower really helped, but..." I didn't finish, for I fell fast asleep.

When I woke up, my throat was dry. I gulped down the last of the water, before realizing there was someone else in the room.

"Hey you're awake,"

"Ahhh!" I yelped "God, Mark do want to scare me to death?"

"Hey sorry, I didn't know you would act that way," he said, dodging a pillow.

"Oh yeah, because that's the way to greet someone who just woke up," I scoffed

"Are you feeling better?" he asked

"Yeah, the throbbing in my head seems to have calm down," I said

"Well you look better, at least as good as one could who drank as much as you did," he said

"Was I really that bad?" I asked, embarrassed

"You danced like you had wet noodles for arms and legs," he laughed "Yet the crowd loved it."

"Uh, god why didn't you stop me?" I groaned.

"You looked like you were having fun," he said "Besides it was fun watching you enjoying yourself."

"Well, I'm so glad you had fun,"

"Hey, you were having just as much fun," he laughed.

Soon I couldn't help but start laughing as well.

"So when is the next time I let that person out?" I joked

"Not for awhile," he said "At least for us. Classes start on monday."

"So tomorrow," I concluded

"Yeah,"

"Perfect,"

"Hey if there was a way to enroll you, I would do it," he argued

"Oh yeah, but in the mean time you just keep her in a room smaller than the room she used to stay in and tell her to stay," I yelled

"Look, I'm sorry but it'll only be for a few months," he said

A long few months, I thought.

**The next day**

I paced the small room for what seemed like the millionth time. I had read most of the books that I packed and had run out of things to do. Everyone had gone to their classes and wouldn't be back till later in the afternoon. According to the clock in the room it was only 10'o clock.

I flopped down on the bed, completely bored.

"I think I prefer the tower," I mumbled.

I then heard a knock at the door. I began to get nervous. Should I open it? What if it was someone who worked for the university. I could get sent back to the tower.

Taking a chance I tentatively opened the door.

"Hello?" I answered carefully. I peeked through the crack and saw Luke standing on the other side.

"Luke!" I yelped, almost throwing the door open. "How do you know where I live?"

"Call it a special feeling," he said, winking

"Really?" I asked, flattered

"Actually I saw Mark and Eve carry you to this dorm last night," he explained

"Oh," I said

"So, how long have you been here, and why aren't you in class?" he asked, casually leaning against the door frame.

"Well, I actually don't go here," I explained

"Ah, you just need a place to crash," he said

"Kind of," I said "You won't tell anyone?"

"Nah, so how long have you been here?" he asked

"Only a day or two,"

"So, you haven't seen much of the town, have you?"

"Nope,"

"Why don't I take you on a little tour of the town," he offered.

"Yeah, that sounds great," I said "But don't you have classes,"

"Nothing that I can't afford to skip," he said, holding out a hand.

Looking back at the room, I thought about not going with him. On the other hand, when would be the next time I get to spend time with Luke. I smiled and let him lead me out the room and down to his car.

**Mark POV**

When I came back from classes, I decided to see if Rapunzel was still made at me. I knocked and found that Eve was the one who answered the door.

"Hey, is R... Sally here?"

"No she's not here," said Eve "When I came home she was missing."

"And you didn't think to go look?" I asked

"I did, but I didn't see a trace of her, not even her hair."

"Oh god, we are screwed if someone sees her or if she gets lost, crap!"

"Look calm down, I don't she's stupid enough to just go blab about us keeping her here "illegally," she said

"Could I wait here until she gets back?" I asked,

Her response was opening the door wide enough to let me in.

I waited for about an hour, until Rapunzel and her whole head of 110 feet of hair came crashing in.

"Woah, are you drunk again," I asked

"No, of course not. I'm just really really excited, that's all. I just had the best day with Luke and..."

"Wait, you spent the day with Luke?" I asked, shocked

"Yeah, he showed me around town and even bought me ice cream. I never had ice cream till now and it was soooo good!" she ranted

"You went out with any of us knowing where you went and you come back and expect us to just be okay with it?"

"Hey, Luke was just being nice and offered me a chance to explore and I took it. I'm sorry if you really expected me to stay in this room all day," she scoffed

"Just leave a note next time," I said, not wanting to get into another argument.

"Fine," she said "Oh, I didn't even tell you the best part. Luke asked me on a date!"

"He what?!" yelled Eve, and I

"He asked me on a date," she said "And since I've never been on one, I asked if you could come along."

"Great, I'll be a third wheel," I said, not wanting to watch her and Luke make kissy faces at eachother.

"Well, you could bring someone," she offered "Please, I really want to go and can't do it without you. Please?"

Looking at her small puppy dog pout, I couldn't say no.

"Fine,"

* * *

Yea! Another chapter done. Sorry I didn't get it done on time, but with school finishing I had to devote my time to other things. I won't be updating till maybe this weekend or later. I've got a trip to go on for the next two days. So I'll try and update asap. I had a lot of fun writing the small scene between Luke and Rapunzel. I'm really enjoy them cause I just write her like a love sick, fumbling puppy. Hope you all enjoyed this and thanks to all you have read my previous chapters and who have reviewed. Thanks again and please, REVIEW!


	9. The Witch's story

So some of you may be wanting to know what happens on the date. Well then you'll have to wait for the next chapter. This chapter is going to focus on the witch. Cause in any good story, both sides are shown, plus I need to flush out her character and have her find out about Rapunzel leaving. So enjoy as I try and bring you an interesting witch.

* * *

Witch POV

Once upon a time there was a little girl. She was a little different from everyone else, who lived in her village. Because of that the people started to spread rumors. Because of those rumors, the people began to treat her different. After awhile the little girl began to believe the rumors. Time past and the girl grew. There were many men who stole the girl's heart. Yet every time she let her heart open, it always ended in disaster. Soon the girl became distant and alone. And I'm sure you have guessed that girl is me.

After many heartbreaks and deaths, I decided to live alone. And as years passed the rumors never left. To keep myself busy, I would practice my skill, and tend the garden that my mother and I started. Every now and then I would go into town to see what rumors were being spread. 9 out of 10 times it was about me.

Life seemed tranquil until the neighbors from across the way, were learned that they were expecting. Everyday when I went out into my garden, I saw her looking into my garden. From the way she carried herself, I knew she was going to have a girl.

I did want a child of my own, yet my garden became my child. I began to devote my life to the garden. So when I saw the man from across the street in my garden, I lost all control. When I saw that he needed it for a good cause, a bit of my heart melted.

I agreed to let him take my precious vegetables in exchange for his own child. After all it was only fair. A child for a child.

Suddenly my whole world shifted. The baby became my center. I named her Rapunzel, after the rampion that was taken. When I first saw her smile, I knew she needed to be protected. So I kept her inside, away from the world. For if she were to go out, she would be ridiculed. The daughter of a witch, out in the world. That mix was a disaster waiting to happen.

So I raised her away from the world. If she did go out, it was only into the garden, and I would always be watching from inside. Soon she grew out of infancy and became a child. I realized then that soon she would become a woman and with that would come men. Men to tear out my little girl's heart and make her weak. I had my own heart ripped out, multiple times by multiple boys. I couldn't let the same thing happen to my baby.

So I started a project, when she turned 5. As she got closer to 13, I began to get nervous.

"Rapunzel, sweetie? I'm going out for a few hours. Remember, don't answer the door and if you do go outside, only go as far as the garden. Okay?" I asked

"Okay mother, but why are you leaving?" asked Rapunzel, her head tilted in wonder, she was 9.

"I just have some business to attend to outside the town. I shouldn't be gone for very long and there are plenty of fruits and vegetables, but don't spoil your appetite for dinner." I warned.

"Sure mother," she agreed

"Alright, be safe and have fun while I'm gone," I said, kissing her forehead.

I left for the woods. When I came to a clearing I stopped. There were men in hard hats all hard at work. I walked over to a small trailer.

"So how is the tower coming along?" I asked, walking in.

"Well, we're a little behind schedule, I mean building a 50ft tower isn't an easy thing to do," said a man peering over a blueprint.

"Yes, about the measurements of the tower. I'm going to need you to double the height,' I said, ignoring the last comment.

"100ft tower?!" exclaimed the man, looking up from the blueprints.

"You have four years to complete it, that should be enough time," I said

"But we have only completed 23 feet of the tower..."

"Oh, I see, you need more money. Well don't worry I'm fully willing to double the budget and the men's salaries," I interrupted

"Double?" he asked, surprised

"Triple?"

"Triple."

"Very good, I'll be back in three years to see how you are doing," I said "Oh yes, and if the project isn't completed by the date I've picked. Just remember that I can do more than just end your men's career."

"Such as?" he asked

"Let me show you," I said with a sly grin.

I looked out the window and saw a fat man, who was about to sit down and eat.

"Excuse me sir, but I need you in here for a moment," I called

When the man entered the trailer, I lead him over to a corner and told him to stay still.

"This, is exactly what I will do to you and your men, if the job isn't done," I warned

With a snap of my fingers, the man's back arched forward. His arms ad legs grew, sprouting fur. His nails grew into long claws. When the transformation was done, the man was now a fat sloth.

"Now isn't that a much better fit, than what he once was?" I asked, turning towards the men. They all stood there in fear. "I'm sure that with the number of men you will have, I'l be able to start a zoo. Unless you are able to finish the project, understand?"

They all quickly nodded their heads. Relieved I turned the man back into his normal fat self. Though he did seem to move and carry himself differently.

Three years later I returned to find that they were a mere few feet away from finishing it. Pleased to know that my motivation speech had had such an affect on them.

When I got word that the tower was done, I made the trip out to see the result. What I got was a stunning hundred foot tower made out of stone. I climbed to the top. In my mind, I knew that these stairs would have to go. When I reached the top I found a small circular room, with only one window.

"Well, this won't do at all for my princess," I thought.

Placing a hand on the wall, I imagined the most beautiful room, possible. And as soon as the thought reached my mind, an orange and yellow mist traveled around the room and engulfed it. When it cleared the room was now larger and had everything she would need.

"She is going to love this," I thought.

Bu as it turned out, I was wrong. She did love the look of the place, just not the idea of being living in it. But I had to do what was right. So ignoring the cries of my daughter, I left. Though with every desperate scream, calling me back, my heart would break just a little.

When I came back the next day and called, I recieved no answer.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair. So I might climb the golden stairs," I called again.

"I will not let it down!" was my answer

"Rapunzel, please I brought you something to eat," I called back

"I'm not hungry!"

"You haven't had anything to eat all day, you must be a little hungry," I said "I brought some apples and grapes."

"No thank you!"

"Now you're just being difficult!"I yelled

"It serves you right for locking me in here!"

"I did it for your own protection!" I argued "You can't stop eating forever."

"Just watch me!"

Frustrated, I left her for that day. The next day and the day after that, I tried to get her to let me up, and each day she refused. It wasn't until the fourth day that there was no response.

Scared, I conjured up a door and set of stairs. When I reached the top, I found her passed out on the floor. Holding her, I dribbled some water in her mouth. She then coughed and sputtered.

"Mother?" she croaked

Relieved, I helped her up and carried her over to the table. I helped feed her. This repeated for the next few days, until she was well again.

But our troubles didn't end. A few days after that, Rapunzel had another complaint.

"Mother, there is nothing to do around here," she said "I'm going crazy!"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"There are no books in the bookcase and I brought nothing to do," she whined

"Well, why don't you... learn how to play an instrument?" I offered

"But there aren't any," she argued

"What about the piano?" I asked, snapping my fingers, behind my back.

"Piano?"

"Yes it's over by the window,"

We walk over to the window and there next to it was an ebony grand piano.

"It's beautiful, but I don't know how to play it," she said

"Then I'll teach you," I said.

So I began to give her lessons. For the next nine years, each day was the same. I would come, ask about her day, we would eat, then I might listen to her play and leave.

Suddenly she seemed to act different.

"Rapunzel are you alright?" I asked

"Of course, why do you ask?" she inquired

"You just seem... different," I said "By the way did you practice the piano today?"

"No not yet," she answered

"Rapunzel, I'm surprised at you!" I exclaimed "That's the third time this week, that you haven't practiced. You know most people don't know how to play an instrument."

"Yes and I also know that Beethoven was deaf," she said, proudly

"How did you know that, I don't remember getting you a book on that," I said

"Oh, it must have been in an old book," she said quickly.

"Of course, that must be it," I said

Though the next day when I arrived I saw wire hanging from the top and three mattresses piled on top of each other at the bottom.

"Rapunzel," I whispered, running towards the tower. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair. So I might climb the golden stairs!"

But there was no answered. I called again, but with still no answered, I conjured up the same door and ran to the top.

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel?" I called, looking in each room.

Yet with each empty room, my panic grew. My baby had disappeared, and I was going to find her.

* * *

Woo! Chapter done. Again, I may be out of town for a few days and I'm trying to get some volunteer work to do over the summer. So I might not be posting for a few days or so. Hoped you enjoyed it! Review!


	10. The perfect or disaster date?

Alright, so the witch has found out that she is gone. Now it's time for the date. Oh boy this is going to be fun. That's all I'm going to say. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Mark POV

The date was set up for Saturday and that day came all too quickly. I had managed to find a date with little effort. Yet as much as I prepared for this date, Saturday came to quickly.

But I had made a promise. So when the time came I got up and got dressed.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Charlie

""I'm going on a double date," I answered

"With who?"

"Sally and Luke,"

"Those two are going out?"

"Yeah,"

"Does she know about?"

"No, but she will, I've got a plan,"

"Well, good luck," he said, as I grabbed my coat and left.

In town, things were pretty close to one another. Some people like me owned a car, yet most walked. The restaurant that Luke picked was nearly half-way across town. So after picking up my date, and few other things, we traveled to the Swing-and-Dine restaurant.

When we arrived, we met Luke and Rapunzel outside. Rapunzel was wearing a yellow sundress, she had her hair in a very long braid. Luke was dressed in a causal business like manner. Sports jacket, gelled hair, the works.

"Hi Mark, it's so great of you to come," said Rapunzel, running up to hug me.

"We'll, I wouldn't miss this for the world," I said, trying to pull off a convincing smile.

"Sure you would," muttered Luke

But Rapunzel was too excited with the next guest, to hear.

"Eve, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Mark asked me to tag along, and with the promise of free food, how could I refuse," she joked

"So are you two here as each other's dates or as..."

"No I have my own date," said Eve " This is Bethany or Beth."

Bethany was a shorter woman with a 1920's crop hairstyle. She dressed liked Eve a sort-of darker formal type wear.

"Wow, I love your hair, how do you get it to stick to the sides of your face?" asked Rapunzel

"Curling iron and a couple cans of hair spray," shrugged Beth. "And your hair is so... unique."

"Thanks,"

"You sure that that hairstyle isn't a little too 20's?" asked Luke

"Be careful what you say, or your one night stands might end sooner than you think," warned Beth

"What are one night stands?" asked Rapunzel

"Hey, where's your date Mark?" asked Luke, nervously

Just then my date came stumbling out of the car.

"Guys, this is Carol," I introduced

"Charlotte," corrected Charlotte

"Right,"

"I'm sorry, that I took a little too long in the car," she rambled

Charlotte was a girl who some would say was very similar to Rapunzel. She had a very perky and happy personality, though she could be forgetful. She had short curly red hair that reached her ears.

"Oh my god, I love your dress and your hair is so long! How did you manage to braid all that?" she squealed.

"Thank you! It takes a few hours, but if I leave it in over night it creates a great..."

"Why don't we continue this great conversation inside," suggested Eve

"Good idea," agreed Beth

So while Rapunzel and Cathy- I mean Charlotte walked in,still chatting away, I pulled Eve to the side.

"What!" she snapped

"I need you to tell Sally about Luke," I said

"Why can't you do it?" she asked

"She might get the wrong idea, besides you're her room mate,"

"Right, cause you wouldn't want her to think that you liked her,"

"It would just be better if you did it,"

"Alright, alright," she caved

So we caught up with the rest of the group, inside the restaurant. The Swig and Dine was decorated to look like a 1930's club. Most the room was a wooden dance floor with a band playing jazz. Around the dance floor were rounded booths. There was no loud music or blaring lights, like in other clubs. Here it was quiet and low lit.

"Hi, table for six?" asked a brown haired hostess.

We all nodded.

"Right this way," she said, leading us to a booth that had a good view of the dance floors.

We all crowded in. I found myself wedged between Charlotte and Luke.

"Your waiter will be along shortly," she said

For the first few minutes we just sat there in silence.

"So, Sally where are going to school?" asked Beth

"Oh, I'm taking some time off to look at other schools," she lied

"You decided to start at the beginning of a school year?" asked Charlotte

"It's a really bad school," she said

"Oh, what about your major?" asked Beth

"You first,"

"Political Science and Government," she answered

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about becoming one of our politician or maybe a lawyer,"

"Huh, what about you Luke?" asked Rapunzel

"Oh every few weeks it changes," he said causally

"Well what is it now?" I asked

"Oh, I think education or something like that," said Luke "What about you?"

"Business and Management," I said "Got to get the right education for the family business."

"Oh right the Prince of Smells has to take the throne of perfume and cologne," teased Eve "I thought you were working for a major in the culinary arts?"

"No, it was just a minor," I corrected

"You want to be a chef?" asked Rapunzel

"It's just a back up plan," I muttered

"Hi, I'm Tommy and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I get you guys started with some drinks?" asked Tommy

"Yeah I'll have a coke," said Charlotte

"Make that two," said Beth

"I'll just have water," I said

"You wanna split a bottle of wine?" Luke asked Rapunzel

"Is it like beer?" she asked

"No, it's very different," he said

"Though it is alcohol," informed Eve

"Oh, then no, I'll just have water," she said, clearly remembering the start of the term party.

"I guess since no one's drinking, I'll have a glass of wine," he said

"Dr. Pepper," said Eve

"Alright, I'll be right back and hopefully you'll have made a decision," said Tommy

Eve POV

So while Tommy our waiter was getting our drinks. We all looked at the menu. So when he came back, everyone focused on him.

After he left, that's when the chaos started. First it Luke's glass of wine spilled on Rapunzel's dress. That may or may not have been Mark's fault. Then, well...

"Hey, Sally you might want to move your hair a little to left," suggested Mark

"Okay," said Sally

Next thing we know, the waiter carrying a few of our salads trips. And I swear all this seemed to happen in slow motion. The salads in the waiter's hands flies up and though some of it got on Luke and Mark, the majority of it fell on Sally.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," she protested, shooting a dirty look at Mark, who shrunk down in his seat. "I just need to wash it off, that's all"

"Here, I'll help you," I said, getting up.

Ignoring the apologies of the waiter, we made our way to the bathrooms.

"Ugh, if only the dressing weren't there," complained Sally

"Well, it could have been worse," I said

"How?"

"Could have been dessert,"

"Good point, I guess,"

"So um, how are things with Luke?" I asked, trying to get a rather large stain off her dress

"Good, I mean we haven't know each other that long but he's really sweet," she answered, picking pieces of lettuce out of her hair. "Why do you ask?"

"Luke has a bit of a reputation," I said

"What kind of reputation?" she asked

"He's a player,"

"What's so bad about him playing a sport?"

"I sighed, she was so innocent. "No, I mean he tends to lead women on. He makes them think that he likes her then breaks her heart in the end."

"Really? That doesn't sound like the Luke I know," she said

"But you said that you didn't know much about him," I protested

"I know enough, to know that he isn't like that," she said "He's spent time with me, he even bought me this dress."

"That is sweet of him but some people are able to make people think of them differently,"

"Why do you care so much?"

"It's just that I don't want to see you get hurt,"

"No I think it's more,"

"No it's not,"

"Yeah there is,"

"No just that I... I dated him," I muttered

"You what!"

"It was a long time ago, he was sweet then turned sour,"

"Oh, well maybe he's changed," she offered

"Yeah, maybe,"

"Look, I know you don't want me to get hurt, but I really want to date him. Please be okay with this, for me," she begged with a sad puppy dog face.

Looking at her puppy dog face for a few seconds was all I could take.

"Okay," I caved

Yea!" she squealed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Oh, yeah, yea... you can let me go," I said

We finished cleaning her off and got back to see that our dinner had arrived. After eating and engaging in the latest gossip, though I stayed quiet, we all finished.

"So Sally if you're up for it, you wanna dance?" asked Luke

"Sure," she giggled

Rapunzel POV

So this night hadn't been perfect, like I had hoped, yet when I danced with Luke it made everything disappear.

"So you having a good time?" asked Luke

"Well at first no, but know I think now I'm really enjoying it," I said

"Well, I have an idea on how we can make this night even better," he said

"What's that?" I asked

"We do this," he said, lifting my chin and bringing his lips to mine.

My first could be described as sweet and light. Yet deep inside there was something missing . But all I could think about was that the boy who I had just barely begun to know was kissing me! ME!

When we broke apart, I couldn't help but blush and look down.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" he teased

"No!" I blushed

"Then maybe you wouldn't mind doing it again," he offered

"It wouldn't hurt," I said

So we stood there, swaying to the music, kissing. It felt like it was only me and Luke in the entire room, no in the world. Until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Mark standing there, looking either uncomfortable or angry.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" I asked

"Could I talk to you for a second?" he asked

"Um, um yeah sure," I said "I'll be back in a minute."

I followed Mark over to a vacant corner of the dance floor.

"Are you stupid or something!" he yelled, when we were out of earshot.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Didn't Eve tell you about Luke?" he asked

"Yeah, but people can change," I protested

"Listen," he started

"No you listen! I'm surprised at you and Eve. I thought that because you guys were my friend that would be a bit more supportive. You especially! I finally get to do something for myself and you're trying to control it. If you are really my friend then you'll let me do this for myself, wether or not I get hurt in the end," I yelled

"A... You're right. I'm sorry, if you want to date him then go ahead," he said

"Eiee! Thank you!" I yelled, giving him a brief hug then running back to Luke.

"Sorry if that too long," I panted

"No problem. Now where were we?" he asked

"I think that we were...hmmff!"

I never did get to finish my thought, but I didn't care. I was too busy kissing my first boyfriend.

* * *

Okay I'm gonna end it here. I did have a different idea on how to end this chapter, after thinking about I realized that it wasn't really necessary, cause I put the initial idea in the next chapter. I think the next chapter will be a little one shot-ish.(**SPOILERS**) Probably a collection of dates leading up to a choice then inevitable breakup, but we'll see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again I'm sorry for how long it's taken me. Even though it's summer I have to prepare for a class and do volunteer work so my time will be limited so I'll try and write up as many chapters as I can before I have to get to work. Once again enjoy and review!


	11. Going to the movies

Yea! New chapter! Enjoy, and review!

* * *

Rapunzel POV

"So how are things going with your guys classes?" I asked

We were all crowded in the boy's dorm. It was the first time in weeks that we were all able to hang out, since they had their classes and I had my boyfriend.

"Getting by," said Charlie

"Meaning?" I asked

"Meaning, he gets C's and an occasion B," explained Eve

"Hey I will have you know that this year that half of my grades are B's!" exclaimed Charlie

"And the other half?" asked Eve

"C's," mumbled Charlie

"What about you, Eve?" I asked

"I keep a steady B average," she answered

"Do you guys like your classes?" I asked

"Aren't you going to be attending this school soon?" asked Charlie

"Well, yes," I lied "So what did you do to get in?"

"We first had to get our high school degree," explained Eve "Then we filled out a bunch of paperwork just to get scholarships. Well, some of us did."

"A scholarship is when the school or another organization gives the students a certain amount of money as long as they keep up grades," whispered Mark

"After that we had to write an essay to try and convince the school to allow us to attend," said Eve

"Wow that seems like a lot of work," I said "How long did you go to high school?"

"Four years," answered Eve "But why are you asking all this, didn't you go to high school?"

"Oh well, I was... um," I stuttered

"Home schooled," whispered Mark

"I was home schooled," I said

"Oh so you never went to a real school," said Charlie

"Not until now," I nervously chuckled "So what else is new with you guys? It feels like we haven't talked in ages."

"Well maybe it feels like to you, since you spent so much time with him," said Eve

"Ugh, will guys get over the fact that I still want to date Luke, despite what you guys keeps saying," I said

"We're just saying..."

"And I'm just saying that I don't care, I want to experience this for myself," I said, looking at the clock "Shoot, I got to go. I have a date with Luke in a hour."

Yet just before I left I said,

"Though I am free on saturday, if you guys want to go to a movie or something,"

And with that I left to go change.

Eve POV

"It was great catching up with you," I said, as the door closed.

"It's amazing how long this relationship has lasted," said Charlie "From what I've seen, the relationships that Luke has been in barely last more than a week or two and this one has lasted what, almost a month?"

"It is impressive, especially for Luke," I said

"Though why did she choose Luke?" asked Mark

"You boys are so dense," I said "If you really knew how girls minds worked, then you would know that just about every girl on campus thinks that Luke is just about the hottest guy in school."

"But you don't?" asked Charlie

"Do you not remember what happened between me and him?" I retorted

"Oh yeah, that was a great welcome back from spring break," said Charlie

"And didn't you say that her mother was a bit over protective?" I asked Mark

"Yeah,"

"And she said that she had never dated till now, right?"

"So, what's your point?" asked Charlie

"God, why do I even hang out with you guys?" I asked

"Cause we've been friends, since we started this school," said Charlie

"Just tell us why she's dating him," said Mark

"She going through a rebellious phase," I said "YOu remember when you were a teen and your parents said you couldn't do something, yet you did it anyway? This is what's happening to Sally. She never got to rebel against her mom, so she's rebelling against us."

"Okay, so what do we do to stop it?" asked Mark

"We can either keep trying to get her to understand. Or and I think you're not going like this, we just let her keep dating and wait for the relationship to end itself,"I said

"And if it doesn't?" asked Mark

"Then we pray that Luke has changed for good and never lose contact with her," I said, hoping that it didn't come to that.

"How did you come to that conclusion so fast?" asked Charlie

"Maybe it's because I've been majoring in psychology for the past two years!" I yelled at him

"Oh,"

"Mark? You okay?" I asked, noticing how looked like he was in deep in thought

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about a project I have to finish," he said

"Right," I said, not convinced

Rapunzel POV

I felt bad about leaving them so soon, but I didn't want to be late. Though the didn't seem to mad, cause the next day we all made an agreement to see a movie the following saturday.

So when saturday did come, I was the first up. Yet when I got to the theater, thanks to the ride I got from Luke, the only one outside was Mark.

"Thanks for the ride sweetie," I said

"I thought there was going to be more people here," he said looking around.

"They're probably running late," I said

"Maybe I should," he started

"No, I told you this was just going be me and my friends. No boyfriends allowed," I said

"Yeah, but if it's just you and Mark," he said

"You have nothing to worry about," I assured him "I'm dating you and only you."

"But..."

"No buts, I've been spending a lot of time with you and now I need to spend some time with my friends,"

"Yeah but your friends, they would understand if,"

"No, they wouldn't, i have spending all my time with you and now I need to spend some with them," I said, leaning over to give him a kiss. "I'll be right outside at 10 o'clock, I promise."

Before Luke could protest anymore, I slipped out the car and headed over to Mark.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked

"Well, Eve called and said she had other plans and Charlie said he wasn't feeling well," he said

"Those are terrible lies," I said

"I know, but I couldn't convince them to drop the act and come," he said

"Well, if they're not coming then I guess we should just reschedule?" I suggested

"Seems kinda a waste to come all the way down here and not do something," he said "Why don't we just see the movie."

"Just me and you?" I asked

"What are we suddenly not friends anymore?" he teased

"Of course!" I yelled "It's just we haven't spent much time together."

"You make it sound as though, we just met," he said

"It's just what if it's akward?" I asked

"We're friends, I think we can get through a movie together," he said

"You're right," I said "So which movie are we seeing?"

"We could see a comedy or a horror," he suggested

"I usually see comedies with Luke, and I don't think Eve or I are going to want to deal with the possible nightmares that could come with the horror movie," i said

"So, action?"

"Sure, why not,"

So we got in line and payed for our tickets, well Mark did, and sat down in the theater with snacks.

Though through out the movie I kept on thinking about Mark and I. Ever since he helped me escaped from the tower, we spent less and less time together. Even just sitting in a dark theater felt a bit awkward, yet somewhat natural. I couldn't put my finger on it, something had changed, but what.

But before I could think about it any further, a loud explosion on screen caused me to jump and grab onto the closest thing I could reach. Which was Mark's hand. He simply chuckled at my jump. Feeling a blush creep on my face, and thanking that it was dark, I playfully shoved him in retaliation and turned back to the screen.

Yet still I couldn't focus. For the rest of the movie, I kept focusing on my hand on top of Mark's. Whether or not it was because he didn't noticed or like me it just felt natural.

After the movie we walked out hand in hand, laughing.

"So you really caught Eve and Charlie making out on your bunk?" I asked

"Yep, and that was before the two were dating," he said "I still have yet to see her face as red."

"Oh, I feel so bad for her," I said

"Hey, what about me? It was my bunk," he protested.

I just laughed and turned to face him.

"I had a lot of fun tonight,"

"Me too,"

It was then that he noticed our hands and sheepishly smiling, pulled back his hand. I pretended to act embarrassed, though inside I wanted him to keep holding my hand.

"So should we do this again?" he asked

"Of course, who wouldn't want to spend time with their best friend?" I teased "Though it was fun."

"Yeah it was,"

And then I did the last thing I would have ever thought to do. Getting up on my tip toes, I reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing!" I babbled "Please, just don't tell Luke!"

"Hey, hey Rapunzel calm down," he said, grabbing ahold of my shoulders. "I won't tell Luke. I promise."

"Really?" I asked

"Of course," he assured

"Thank you," I said, reaching up to give him a hug "You are the greatest friend I could ever hope for."

When I let go, I heard a car honk. Turning around I saw Luke waving for me to get in.

"Well, there's my ride, I'll see later okay?" I asked

"Yeah," he assured me, looking unfazed by what had happened.

Sliding into the passenger seat and giving Luke a quick kiss, he asked,

"Was it just you and Mark?"

"Yeah, why? Does it matter?"

"Well it's just he might have tried and convinced you to believe certain things about me,"

"That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed "Why on earth would he do that?"

"Well, he did try and do that on our date," he reasoned

"He was just looking out for me!" I yelled "Why, trying to hid something?"

"No! Are you?" he asked

"Name one time when I've been unfaithful," I challenged

"Just now, when you kissed AND hugged him,"

"It was just a little kiss on the cheek and that HUG was just to thank him,"

"Sure it was," he muttered

"I'm not going to cheat on you, for him!" I exclaimed "He's my best friend!"

"Sure, of course,"

"Just drive," I said, looking back at Mark and giving a little wave as the car drove away.

* * *

FINALLY FINALLY it's done! Oh this chapter went under so many changes and I wasn't sure what to do with it and now it's done! I really wanted to get in that little bit about Rapunzel not having a rebellious phase and is now having one. Plus I meant to do a few Rapunzel and Luke moments, but instead changed it to a Rapunzel and Mark moment after realizing that I needed their relationship to develop. Though I did also need Rapunzel's and Luke's relationship to devolp as well so I am happy that I got to add in a little fight between them. Fo those of you who were hoping that Rapunzel and Luke would break up in this chapter, trust me they will do it in the next. And boy is Luke gonna come off as a jerk. If any of you can guess as to how they break up and who is the one to end it then I will send you a "brownie" (I like them better than cookies). Feel free to comment on this chapter or on anything you like and I promise, I PROMISE that I will have the next chapter up by monday. If I don't then feel free to scream at me. R&R


	12. Break up

Yea new chapter, I came through with my promise.

* * *

Rapunzel POV

"Ugh! I can't believe him!" I yelled, storming in.

It had been a week after Mark and went to the movies and Luke was still not happy about it.

"What happened with Luke?" asked Eve, not even looking up from her homework.

"We got into another little spat over dinner about what to do afterwards, and basically ended up driving me home," I said, flopping down on the bed

"You guys got into an argument over what to do?" asked Eve

"We've argued over a lot stupider," I said "In fact, we get into an argument anywhere we go."

"Well, kudos to you for trying to make it work," said Eve "Now I really need to get this done, so please be quiet."

"Okay," I said, yet after a few minutes I asked,

"Hey, Eve? Is it wrong to like two people at the same time?"

"Yeah," she said, looking up from her homework "Why do you ask?"

"Well, lets just say that this girl is dating one boy, but she might, MIGHT, like this other boy who might be her best friend," I said

"Are you saying that you MIGHT have feelings for Mark?" she asked

"Maybe, I'm not sure," I said "Ever since Mark and I went to the movies, I began thinking about our friendship. Then I got this tingly feeling when our hands touched and then when I kissed him..."

"You kissed him?" interrupted Eve

"Just on the cheek," I said

"So now you think you might like Mark as more than a friend," she reasoned

"Maybe," I squeaked "So what so I do?"

"Forget both of them," she said

"What!" I yelped

"Sorry, but whenever there's a love triangle, the best thing to do is to walk away," she said "Cause if you don't, chances are someone is going to get hurt."

"So I should break up with Luke, because I might have feelings for Mark?" I asked in disbelief

"No, no you don't have to, I mean if you really are happy with Luke then by all means keep dating him," she said

"Yeah, yeah I'm happy with him," I lied , through gritted teeth.

"You sure?" asked Eve, not buying it.

"Yep, 100%," I lied

"Really," she said, unimpressed

"I guess we could be a little bit happier," I said

"What happened?" she asked, abandoning her homework

"Well, besides the event at the movies, ever since a... certain event it feels like there's no spark anymore," I said

"What event?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You know how I've experienced a lot since I first came here?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I kinda experienced something with Luke that wasn't ice cream or movies,"

"Which was?"

"You can't call me a virgin anymore,"

"You didn't!"

"I did," I sighed

"Oh, Sally," she moaned "How long ago?"

"About two weeks after we started dating," I confessed

"So soon?"

"He wanted to do it the first week we started dating, and it seemed just like what I thought love would be," I said "So I finally said yes. Then, slowly but surely I began to notice little changes in Luke."

"Like?"

"When we were first dating he would act like a gentleman, then after we, you know, he would only be gentlemanly every now and then," I explained "Which isn't bad. But even though we had a lot of dates, he seemed a little bit distant. And now he's suddenly become very protective of me."

"Well, either he's planning on proposing or cheating on you," suggested Eve

"No, he would never do that," I scoffed

"Well if he's not then are you sure you still want to be dating him?" she asked

"Yes! No?," I shrugged

"Well, whatever you decide, it's your choice," she said turning back to her homework

"What was it like when you dated him?" I asked

"WHAT!" she screeched, nearly spilling her papers all over.

"You said you dated him, so I wanted to know what it was like when you dated him," I said

"It was after Charlie and I broke up. He was sweet and charming and it felt like I was walking on air," she said "Then he dumped me three days later for someone else, or rather the girl he was seeing while with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, " I said "When did you realize that you liked girls?"

"Well, there's a club that is devoted to hating Luke, that I was a part of for a week a two," she explained "There I met a girl named Lucy and shortly after meeting we began dating."

"That's so sweet," I cooed "Did you and Luke, do it?"

"Yep," she said "And trust me when I say that I have had better."

"Hmm," was all I had left to say.

For the next few weeks of dating Luke, I began to see more things wrong with him than before. He wasn't a huge jerk, but he was a little self absorbed. Sometimes he would say things that seemed to be meant to stay in his head. Though it wasn't just him who seemed to have changed, I also did. I began to be less naive and began to question more things. I may have even become more critical. Soon we were spending less and less time together. Till finally I had made my decision.

"I'm going to break up with Luke," I announced to the group.

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Mark, a little too eager.

"I just don't think it's worth trying to save," I said "We argue more than we date and that spark just doesn't seem to be there anymore."

"You sure that's what you want?" asked Eve

"Yeah, I'm certain," I said

"Well, good luck telling him that on your next date," said Eve

"Actually, I wanted to do it now," I said

"Now!" they all exclaimed in unison

"I just feel like it would better if I did it now than wait till our next date," I explained "Do any of you know where his dorm is?"

"It's on the fifth floor, eighth door on the left," said Charlie

"Woah, hold on," said Eve "You're very sure that you want to do this now?"

"Yeah, I just want to get it over with," I said

"Okay, and good luck," she said

So I made my way over to Luke's dorm feeling both excited and maybe a little sad about breaking up. When I got to the door, I could hear muffled voices.

"Must be him and his roommates," I thought

When I first tried knocking on his door, I got no response. After trying again and again, I discovered the door was unlocked. Swinging it open, I saw there, with their naked legs rapped around each other, was Luke and some other blond girl.

"Oh my god! Luke!" I yelled, causing them to both look up.

"Sally! " squeaked Luke nervously trying to cover up his body.

"How long has this been going on? You and her!" I asked fighting back tears

"Sally-"

"How long?" I asked again

"Just a few days," mummbled Luke

"Were there others?" I asked, hot tears rolling down my face

"Yes,"

"You're a real asshole, you know that," I said, turning to leave, but just before I turned to the naked woman and said "Oh, and good luck with him,"

"Sally-" he said, grabbing my arm

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, yanking free of his grip and punching him square in the nose.

I ran back down the hall, ignoring any calls.

Mark POV

"You heard her, she going to break up with him," I argued

"Mark, you're smart you should know not to ask her out especially right after a break up. Wait," she urged

"I am, it's just-" I started

"You're just afraid that someone will come along before you get the chance," she finished

"Yeah,"

"Look as much as she was sure of her decision, this is her first break up she bound to be torn,"

And no sooner has she said this, than Rapunzel came barging back in with fat tears rolling down her face.

"Sally, what happened?" asked Eve, rushing over.

"He he's a aaaa JERK!" sobbed Rapunzel

"What? Wait who are talking about?" asked Eve, clearly confused "Come over here and sit down."

After a hour of sobbing, sniffles and snorts, Rapunzel told us the whole story.

"I was a fool to ever like him," cried Rapunzel, leaning on Eve's shoulder

"We all make mistakes," comforted Eve, stroking her hair

"But he was sweet and so niiiiiice," whimpered Rapunzel "Then he goes and has sex with some blond and who knows how many other women,"

While Rapunzel sobbed and raved about how bad Luke was. Charlie and I just sat there in silence.

"You know what, I think there was a party going on downstairs, I think I'll just go see if it's any good," said Charlie, making his escape

I on the other just sat there and watched as Rapunzel cried buckets, unsure of what to do.

"And you know what the worst part is?" asked Rapunzel through sobs.

"What?" asked Eve

"Is that you were right," wailed Rapunzel, pointing at me.

"Oh I don't know. I'm usually wrong about a lot of things," I said, not wanting to make her cry more by saying I told you so.

"But you were," she said, moving to sit by me. "You were a hundred percent right."

Now instead of her crying on Eve's shoulder, she was crying on mine. Unsure of what to do, I looked over at Eve for help.

"Comfort her," mouthed Eve

"Um, there, there," I tried, patting her head "Hey it could have been worse. You could have slept with him."

But that only made her cry a little louder. I looked back over at Eve, to see her with her mouth hanging open.

"What did I say," I thought "Unless..."

"It's okay, it'll get better," I said lamely, mentally punching myself for saying something so stupid.

"You're a good friend, despite what you say," she mumbled into my shoulder.

Looking at Rapunzel, crying on my shoulder, I realized that Eve was right. She needed friends not a new boyfriend.

* * *

Wow. Two chapters in such a short time. I actually got this one written the same day as my last chapter, but decided to wait till now to see if anyone could guess as to how they would break up. Plus it needed some editing. Brownies to anyone who guessed it. And for those of you who are dying for Mark and Rapunzel to get together. Patients my pets, patients. All good things come to those who wait. Right about now we are roughly october almost november. In the next chapter it will be December and that means WINTER BREAK and CHRISTMAS FLUFFINESS. Yes next chapter will be devoted strictly to Mark and Rapunzel. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I came through with my promise! HA!


	13. Winter break part 1

Short intro to this chapter. Sorry for making you guys wait, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rapunzel POV

Ever so slowly, I began to heal from the disastrous break up. I stayed mostly in Eve's dorm, not wanting to run into Luke. When December and finals rolled around, I found myself too busy to think about him, what with helping everyone remember a bunch of facts. Though it seemed like the only thing on their minds were winter break.

"So what exactly is winter break?" I asked, one day when it was just Mark and I studying, everyone else was off in a class.

"We get two weeks off from school, most celebrate christmas or other holidays," he explained

"Two weeks!"

"You didn't complain during Thanksgiving break,"

"That's because we stayed in a hotel for the four days," I said "This is for two weeks."

"Yeah and we're going to be staying at my parents house,"

"You're parent's house?" I asked, shocked "And they know I'm coming."

"Of course," he said "Have a little faith."

"Right, cause having to spend three months hiding in a dorm room just proves that I should have complete faith in you," I mocked

"Don't worry, this time I made sure that they know that you are coming," he assured me.

"I won't be sure until we get there," I said

After another few days of helping them study and celebrating the end of finals, it was time to head out to Mark's house. At first I couldn't help but keep asking questions to make sure that we were prepared for anything. Yet when we started driving through the woods, I fell silent.

"Did you run out of questions, already?" teased Mark

"Mhmm?" I asked, tearing myself away from the woods. "Sorry, it's just... do you think she knows I'm gone?"

"I'd be surprised if she didn't," he answered "I mean you've been gone for over three months."

"I know, it's just I can't help but feel guilty about leaving her the way I did," I said, looking out the window again. "Even if she was never going to let me go."

"I'm sure she understands,"

"You obviously don't know my mother,"

"And hopefully I never do,"

I laughed at this, but my eyes didn't leave the forest. It took us another two hours to get up to his parent's house. When I saw it, my mouth nearly fell to the floor.

My tower was an impressive sight, but his house was just amazing. Three stories with a balcony at nearly every window on the third floor. It was painted white with gold trim. It was built on top of the hill, with it's backyard having two levels. Their lawns were the greenest I have ever seen, despite it being almost winter.

"Just how much does your family make again?" I asked

"You still haven't seen the inside,"

I cautiously followed Mark up the drive way, butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

Before Mark was able to knock, the door flew open and out came a well dressed woman with hair the same color as Mark's, only it was pulled into a bun.

"Mark, it so good to have you back," she said, pulling him into a hug.

"Hi, mom," he greeted "Oh, this is Sally, my friend who is going to be staying with us, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but I don't recall you saying that it was a girl," she said, her eyes seem to inspect every inch of me.

"Well she is," he said "And she's staying with us."

"Of course," she said, keeping a tight smile plastered on her face. "Why don't I help Sally with her luggage and you can go see your dad. He's down in his office."

Before either of us could object, she picked up both suitcases and walked back into the house.

"You didn't tell her I was a girl?" I asked, shocked

"Did it really matter?" he asked "At least I told her about you."

"It mattered to her!" I said "You saw the look on her face."

"She always looks like that,"

"Mark," I warned

"We can talk about this later, let's just get inside before we freeze," he said

I walked into the house, only to stop and admire every detail. When you first step into their house, you find yourself in a small lit hallway with a staircase to your left and a row of doors on both sides ending with a small drop into a very large living room.

I went up the carpet lined stairs and found that the second floor was like the hallway only it had much more space and doors and was above the first floor. Next to the stairs was another staircase leading to the third floor.

Unsure of where to go, I began to wander until I saw an open door and heard voices coming from inside. Slowly I peeked in, to find Mark's mother starting to unpack my things.

"Oh, Mrs..." I started, then realized that I didn't know Mark's last name.

"Evans, Cheryl Evans, but you can call me anything you feel comfortable with as long I'm comfortable with it too!" she laughed.

"Oh," I gave a little laugh, though I didn't really feel like laughing. "Mrs. Evans, you really don't have to do that."

"Hmm? Oh!" she exclaimed, realizing what she was doing. "I'm sorry, I'm just use to keeping things tidy when I'm not working with my husband."

"It's alright, I'm just not use to people unpacking my things," I said

"I wouldn't expect you to," she said "If you don't mind me asking, are you and my son dating?"

"What? No!" I exclaimed "No! I'm not dating Mark or anybody."

"Right, right I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," she said

"It's okay," I said, though I was sure that my cheeks looked like a cherry tomato.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, before Mrs. Evans said.

"I'll just let you unpack. Oh but there is one more thing. Some of our relatives are coming to stay. I hope you don't mind sharing this room with two other girls, later, do you?"

"No, not at all," I said

"Oh, good I'll just leave now," she said

She then hurriedly left the room. When she left the room, I began to get a better look of the room. It was larger than the dorm room, with a large window on the opposite wall of the door. The walls were painted a lilac, and the floors were white floor boards. There was a big bed with dark blue covers, and on both sides were little side tables. Near the door was a wardrobe. At the end of the bed was a chest. There was a door that led off to a bathroom.

Slowly I began to unpack my suitcase. I wasn't sure what to think of the beginning of winter break.

When I finished unpacking, I went downstairs to find Mark, his mother, and a man who seemed to have a receding hair line. He was a tall well dressed man with a bit of facial hair.

Based on their faces, it seemed to be a normal conversation yet there was a touch of hostility.

"Sally, come meet my dad," said Mark

"Hello, Ms. Sally I am Sam Evans, Mark's father," said Mr. Evans, extending a hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Evans," I said, returning the gesture.

"I would say that Mark has told us about you, but he's hasn't really told us anything about you," he said "Why don't you tell us a little about you?"

"Oh, where to start?" I asked, unsure of what to tell them. "Well, I used to live with my mom until I came to the university. I never really got to meet my dad."

"What are you majoring in?" asked Mr. Evans

"Why don't I show you the backyard?" asked Mark, leading me to the back door. "We'll talk at dinner."

Outside was just as fancy as inside. The lawn was kept short, lush, and green. It was split into two levels, with the second level fenced off from the small forest. There were small patches of flowers and hedges.

"So what do think of my family so far?" he asked

"They're much different than my mother," I answered "I know I won't get bored this winter break."

"Just wait till the rest of my family comes,"

"I'm sure I'll stand out,"

He laughed, yet I didn't hear what he said next, cause something else caught my eye. Standing at the edge of the small forest, was my mother. Yet as soon as I saw her, she was gone.

"Hey, Rapunzel! You okay?" he asked, shaking my shoulder

"Huh? Yeah, I just thought I saw... never mind," I said "Let's go back in for dinner."

It couldn't have been my mother, she couldn't have found me this easily. It just couldn't have been her.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry for this taking soooo long to get out. I was busy with writing my last paper for an AP class for next year. I'm so glad it's down with. Unfortunately I won't be updating for at least a week. I'm going on vacation in a few days and won't be back until about when school starts. I meant this to be long, but then I realized that I had to spilt into 3 parts, so here's part 1. Review about this chapter or anything really.


	14. Winter Break part 2: Meeting the family

Sorry for the long wait, but I'm being swarmed with homework and tests so these chapters are going to take a little longer to finish. I decided to focus on Mark's and Rapunzel's relationship more in these chapter, since in the past it's really Rapunzel learning about the world around her. And for those of you who are wondering when they will get together, it will happen soon, but I'm not saying how soon. :p. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and Review!

* * *

Rapunzel POV

That night, after narrowly avoiding the questions of Mark's parents, I had the worst night sleep since I left my tower. Because that night, my dreams were plagued by mother.

I first dreamed that I was back in my tower. Yet I as I tried to reached the window, it just got father away. All the while I kept hearing mother's voice asked,

"Why did you leave?"

No matter where I turned, I couldn't get out and her voice never faded.

When I woke up, my face was streaked with tears. I rushed to the window expecting to see mother standing there waiting for me to let my hair down. Yet when I looked out the window, I saw that I wasn't looking at my mother or even the tops of the trees. Looking around the room, the memories of yesterday flowed back.

"It was just a dream," I whispered

I sank back down on the bed. Guilt had finally caught up with me.

"I'm a horrible person," I croaked, before I succumbed to tears once more.

Mark POV

Something was wrong with Rapunzel. It wasn't meeting my parents, though I wouldn't be surprised if it became a problem. Going to bed was a problem. Even though Rapunzel's room was just down the hall, rather than in another building, I felt more uneasy about leaving her alone than ever.

So when I got up and passed Rapunzel's room, hearing someone crying inside. It felt like my heart was being squeezed. In a flurry of panic I burst through the door, to see Rapunzel sitting on the edge of her bed crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"I wanna go home," she sniffed, tears still ran down her cheeks.

"What?"

"I wanna go home," she repeated

"But the campus won't be open till after New's Years day," I said, confused.

"No, not that home," she said "My tower. I want to go back to my tower."

"But why?" I asked, the feeling more scared than before. "I thought you were glad that you left."

"But my mother-" she began

"I thought your mother was a witch!"

"She is not!" she screeched, standing up "She cares for me and... and-"

"She left you in a tower for nine years, without any contact from any other person except her," I argued

"She was just protecting me," she whispered, sinking back onto the bed.

"Do you really want to go back and leave behind all this?" I asked, putting a arm around her, rubbing her back. "Do you want to leave Eve, Charlie or me?"

"No," she said in a small voice.

"Then why do want to leave?" I asked

But she just buried her head in my shoulder and shook her head. So we just sat there for a while, her head on shoulder and me rubbing her back. It seemed like we would stay there for the rest of the day, until I realized what day it was.

"Um, Rapunzel we better get downstairs,"

"Why?"

"My family is coming today and my mom is going to want us downstairs for inspection soon," I explained

"Oh, ok," she said

I left the room, still wondering why she had a sudden desire to go back to the tower. Not once since she had left did she show one sign of wanting to go back, not even when she and Luke broke up, so why now?

Rapunzel POV

I should have told him then. He had been there for me every step of the way since I left. Yet I didn't want him to worry, or at least that what I told myself.

I quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs, not wanting Mark's mother to get impatient. We all ate breakfast in a hurry, since his family was due to arrive early. I began to self consciously smooth out any wrinkles that were on my pants or shirt.

"Stop it," whispered Mark, grabbing my hand

"What?" I asked, unaware that I had been rubbing the same spot on my pants for nearly four minutes.

"If you press any more on that spot, you'll tear a hole,"

"Oh," I said, looking down at the faded spot "So who in your family are I meeting again?"

"My aunts and uncles from both side, along with their kids,"

"And who's who again?"

"Aunt Sarah and Uncle Bert have two boys and Bert is related to my mom," he explained, quietly, while his mom was busy rushing around tiding everything in sight. "And Uncle Tom and Aunt Marissa have two girls and are related to my dad."

"Okay, two boys related to your mom and two girls related to your dad. Is that right?" I asked

"Sure," he said

"Is that all the relatives you have?"

"No, those are just the ones that are staying," he said "You'll meet the rest at the Christmas party."

"Christmas?" I asked

"You don't know what Christmas is?" he asked, shocked

"No, I know what it is," I said. I had read about it in a lot of books. "I just didn't know people celebrated it, it seems a little silly to celebrate the change of seasons."

He laughed "That's just the origin, we just exchange gifts and show how much we care for one another."

"Oh, what do I get you?" I asked

But before he could answer, the little ring of the doorbell was heard from the living room. Mrs. Evans sprung up and marched to the door, beckoning us to follow. We all stood at the entry way, while Mrs. Evans smoothed out her skirt then threw open the door.

"Sarah, Bert! Hi, come on in!" she exclaimed, ushering two big and two smaller blobs inside.

After shedding the large wooly coats, part of Mark's family was dragged into the living room.

"Hi, Cheryl," said a woman with long brown hair that reached her mid back and wearing a very bright knit sweater. "Mark! Oh, and this must be your girlfriend!"

"No, ma'am, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just his friend," I said, trying hard not to blush. "I'm Sally,"

"Oh, sorry you two just look so much like a..." she started "Sorry, I'll just stop."

"It's nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand

"It's nice to meet you too,"

"Good to see you, Aunt Sarah," said Mark

"You too, Mark," said Aunt Sarah, pulling him into a hug. Behind her, peeked a small five year old girl with short brown hair.

"Hi, who are you?" I asked, leaning down to her level.

The little girl just stared at me or rather my hair.

"Wow!" she breathed

"What?" I asked, confused. Had I had done something wrong?

"You have really long hair," she said "Can I touch it?"

"Um, I guess," I said

The little girl's eyes lit up, as she ran and practically dove into my hair.

"How long does it take to wash your hair? Have you ever slept in it?"

She kept asking me so many questions, that I couldn't keep up.

"Rosa! Slow down, your mouth is going to fall off if you don't," said Aunt Sarah

"It's okay, I don't mind," I said, watching as she wove in and out of my hair.

"Did you grow up in a tower?" she asked

"WHAT?" Mark and I asked at the same time.

"Did you grow up in tower?" she asked again

"People don't live in towers anymore, Rosa," said another girl, stepping out from behind her father. She looked like her sister, only she was a good couple years older and had longer hair.

"Yes they do, Margie!" said Rosa.

"Don't call me Margie! And name one person who does," shot back the older girl.

"Rapunzel!" said Rosa

"Rapunzel is a fairy tale, not a real person," said Margie

"Nuh-uh! She's a real person, they made a movie about her!"

"That wasn't a documentary that was just a movie!"

"Will you two stop it!" yelled Aunt Sarah "If you two are just going to fight this whole trip, then we might as well go home!"

They both stayed silent after this, except for Rosa who kept asking questions. Mark and I exchanged a look of amusement. Oh if only they knew.

Another knock at the door, caused all to head back to the hallway. Just like before, Mrs. Evans opened the door and let in four more large blobs. Only instead of two girls, Mark's other aunt and uncle had two boys. One in high school and the other about the same age as Margie.

"Steve, Connor this is my friend, Sally," said Mark, introducing me to his two other cousins. The oldest was a boy of about fifteen with spiked brown hair, who barely looked up from his cell phone. The other was a boy who looked liked his brother only with straighter hair, he just gave me a small hi and rushed over to Margie.

"Um-" I started

"Those are my cousins for you," said Mark

I just smiled and followed everyone back into the living room. We all sat around and chatted. Well, the parents chatted, Steve just kept his eyes on his phone, and Rosa tried to get on the conversation that Margie and Connor were having.

"So what do you think of my family so far?" asked Mark in a hushed tone.

"Well, they're everything I wanted in a family," I said

"You saw the fight that happened between my cousins, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and I've always wanted a family that gets into different stupid arguments," I said "The only argument that me and my mother got into was whether or not I should be allowed to go outside."

"Just wait until the christmas party and you won't want a family like mine," he said, though I wasn't so sure. I liked his family... so far.

* * *

Once again sorry that this took so long. I'm busy with school work and this chapter was going to be longer but I decided to save a part of it for next chapter. Can't promise when the next I'll update, but I want to see some reviews! I mean I've posted two chapters and no one has anything to say? Come on people I want to know what you think... please?


End file.
